A Demonic Presence
by Nightmares fairy
Summary: After being teased for more than a year straight by the guild Natsu finally snapped. Something inside something dark took over. In the aftermath is anyone safe? Stronger Natsu but not Gildarts level Natsu.
1. It has begun: A flip side to every coin

**So, this is the first Chapter of the revised a Demonic Presence**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima owns it**

 **July 7th X778 at Fairy Tail:**

It was just your normal day at Fairy Tail; most of the older members had drinks in their hands as they told their friends about the recent jobs they went on. Those who weren't doing this were either staring at the request board (Nab we are looking at you buddy) or prepping for a job they are about to go on. The younger generation on the other hand are under control and not fighting.

Now what could possibly keep these over active mages in line for once. The same one responsible for this is the most rambunctious of the bunch, no other than fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel who is telling the about what he and his Dragon father Igneel did before he disappeared.

Natsu had most of the groups undivided attention while they hung onto every word he said. He has improved dramatically at telling the tales of his upbringing with Igneel since coming to Fairy Tail, mostly because of him learning new words to describe everything because of Erza's "teachings" that he still hasn't mentally recovered from. Some of the group tried to pretend that they weren't interested like Mira, but no one has spoken up to stop him. That is mostly because no one wanted ruin the kid's fun. Mira on the hand was just waiting for the story to get too out of hand so she could call BS. She didn't like Natsu lying to her sister. Lisanna and Natsu had gotten far too close for Mira's liking but she planned to stop it. She didn't know how just yet, but she'll get her sister to leave that pink haired squirt alone.

Off in the background on the S-class balcony, Laxus Dryer sits by himself; grumpily watching the display of the pink (salmon for you that are in denial) haired dragon slayer. Laxus wasn't really pissed at them while looking at the younger group because they didn't and couldn't really bother them. His anger was toward his Grandfather who expelled his father a few years back. As the years grew one, Laxus' resentment toward the guild has only grown as he saw how complacent the guild has gotten and how they started to ride on the coat tails of about four people (Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts ad Makarov). Laxus bow shares his father's ideology that Fairy Tail needed to have stronger members and the bunch that they weren't going to cut it. Laxus' ambitions came with a price though. Because they stemmed from him missing his father, he would always grow increasingly upset at Makarov for letting the guild he grew up in become this embarrassment in his eyes. Makarov as if on cue knowing his grandson was upset went to go talk to him.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Asked Makarov as he took a seat next to Laxus.

"Who says something is wrong with me, old man?" He asked, bothered that Makarov came up to talk to him.

"The way you're acting currently shows me that something is bothering you." Replied the old guild master with a worried look, having a good idea the reason for his anger.

"Well, why don't you mind your own business old man and leave me alone." He said back to Makarov with a slight hint of venom.

" I can't do that my boy, it's my job to be worried about you. We are family." Said Makarov with a sad look in his eyes hoping that Laxus would open up.

"If that was true you wouldn't have kicked him out then." He replied with a sneer.

"We have been over this already, more times than I think is needed." Replied Makarov who immediately wished he hadn't said that last part.

At this moment Laxus lost it he stood up from his chair and released just enough magic pressure that showed he was angry but not enough to alert the rest of the guild. What Laxus didn't know was how much a mistake it was to release that little bit of energy. Makarov just sighed at his grandson's lashing out.

 **A few moments earlier with the younger generation of Fairy Tail**

"And after that Igneel flew us back to the cave." Finished Natsu with a big smile as he finished another one of his crazy stories of his childhood.

"That sounds like quite the day Natsu." Replied Lisanna with a bright smile.

"I know I couldn't have handled that." Said Cana as she shook her head back and forth.

Too bad Flame Brain is just making all of it up." said Gray with a smug grin spread across his face.

"Are you calling me a liar Ice Princess?" asked Natsu in a loud voice as he now glared at the ice mage.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you Idiot, none of us even believe you were raised by a dragon. So why in the world would we believe anything else that you tell us that involves your made-up father." he stated now just in his boxers and glaring right back at Natsu.

"Igneel's real you freaking Stripper!" growled out the dragon slayer, who wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and beat the shit out of Gray. The only reason he didn't do that right now was because of a certain red head was sitting at the table with them eating her beloved strawberry cheesecake, who made it very clear to him about her opinion on them constantly fighting with each other especially when she had her dessert. Natsu knew that one screw up would lead to him being beaten to an inch of his life maybe even farther than that. Knowing this Natsu took a seat again as he glared at Gray. Gray seeing this as an opportunity to put down his rival even more came up with ingenious way off demoralizing Natsu. A simple vote.

"Well let's take a quick vote and see what everyone else thinks about your stories Ash for Breath." suggested Gray, who smirked knowing how most of them were going to react to the poll.

"Let's do it then, you believe me right Lisanna?" he asked turning to the little takeover mage sitting next to him.

"Yep!" she replied with a confident smile, which caused Natsu to smile right back at her.

"Well of course your girlfriend would side with you." stated Gray, causing a few of them to snicker at the two kids slightly blushing at his statement.

"They're not dating Gray, and I also believe Pinkie is completely full of crap." declared Mira as she glared at the Ice mage, who usually would be cowering from it. But he seemed too focused on his task of beating Natsu in their current argument. Mira saw this as a perfect way to end the brat's lies while also being pissed she didn't think of this sooner.

"One to one Matchstick and I know that the rest are going to be on my side." said Gray with a confident smirk.

"We'll see Snowflake." replied Natsu as he turned to look at Elfman who was on the other side of Mira.

"Sorry Natsu, your stories are really fun and interesting but I'm with Mira-nee on this one." apologized the large boy wearing a suit and not being able to look the fire dragon slayer in eyes. This honestly shocked Natsu since he thought for sure that Elfman believed him since he would ask him questions when he told stories about his time with Igneel. But that didn't matter right now since he was still confident that everyone else believed him.

So, turning to the next person he waited for their reply, which just so happened to be the brunette Cana Alberona. But just from a quick glance at her face he could already see that she too didn't believe that he was raised by a dragon before he was a member of Fairy Tail.

"I'm with them on this one Natsu, because I'm fairly sure that if there was a dragon in the country we would have heard about it by now." she replied with sad smile, since she along with everyone else could see the hurt in his eyes already forming.

"What did I tell you Moron!" stated Gray with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Shut up Blockhead!" yelled Natsu as he glared at him, only to then turn to the next person and start waiting for their answer. Who unfortunately was Levy McGarden, one of the last people in the guild who would ever want to hurt Natsu after he's only ever been extremely nice to her since he joined.

"I think we should probably just stop this discussion and talk about something else." she replied in a shy voice, not liking all of them staring at her right now.

"It's okay Levy." he said with a bright smile, which only made the girl feel worse about all of this. Something that Erza easily picked up on and decided to try and end this before it got even worse than it already was.

"Levy's correct, we should probably talk about something else before someone's feelings gets hurt." stated Erza in her commanding voice, expecting that to be the end of it.

"Like hell we're going to stop while Gray's winning!" shouted Natsu, only to receive a deadly glare from the red head. But to everyone's surprise this didn't cause him to back down like it usually did when she stopped the two rivals from fighting. Probably because he was to high on anger to realize how much danger he was potentially in. If he wasn't this angry he would've dropped the topic as soon as Erza intervened in the matter.

"No Erza, I'm not going to let that asshole disrespect Igneel by saying he doesn't exist when he does." he continued now glaring back at the knight sitting next to him. Which shocked everyone in their group. Natsu hadn't had the gull to challenge Erza's authority since accidently getting between her and Mira's fight (He tried to jump in on it and beat both at the same time. He didn't last a minute, and this is where his fear of the demon stems from.).

"Natsu I said this discussion is over, so it's over and you are going to be punished for uttering such vulgar words in front of ladies." she declared while glaring right back at him. Natsu didn't back down as he started to show his elongated canines as he let out a low growl. This gave him a more feral vibe as he tried to challenge someone he's never beaten.

"And who exactly made you the boss of us Tin Can? If Pinkie here wants to continue this conversation, then that's completely up to him." stated Mira with a defiant smirk as Erza was now glaring at her. Mira couldn't let Erza ruin her fun as she knew the dragon slayer was very close to snapping.

"Someone has to, so why don't you go somewhere else you Skank." she hissed back at Mira.

"Bring it Red, I'm just glad to see that I'm no longer the only one who won't be pushed around by you." replied Mira still smirking.

"Oh, you're so on!" she shouted back while drawing her sword, but before the two could clash with each other a small explosion of flames erupted in front of Natsu.

"You two can fight each other after we're done here." he declared while still looking at Levy. Everyone else was completely shocked that he did something like that, because up till now the only person that could stop the two was Lisanna. And she used her cuteness to do it, making most of them now extremely afraid for the well-being of their pink haired fire mage.

"I'm okay with that are you?" replied Mira after a little chuckle, now looking at Erza with an expression that just begged for the re-equip mage to disagree. And if she did it would mean that Mira won this round in their rivalry to see which one of them was better.

"Of course, I am." she answered through clenched teeth with a forced smile. This once again brought all the attention back to poor little Levy, who knew that there was now no chance of her getting out of answering this one anymore.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you either Natsu." she whispered out, knowing that he would be hurt by that.

"But it's not because of you, it's due to no one else ever seeing one of them for years now." she explained, hoping that it would make him feel a little better, which it didn't.

"What about you two?" asked Natsu in a dull tone as he looked at Jet and Droy, who for some reason believed that they would be forgotten if they just kept their heads down. Seeing that they couldn't sneak past it, they both just nodded their heads no at his question and decided to keep their heads down once again.

"Looks like I'm right Pinkie." said Gray in a smug tone.

"There's still one more person." he stated as he turned to look at Erza with an expectant look. He was hoping that she would believe him since she was the one to help fill in the gaps on his education that Igneel didn't have time to properly teach him about.

"Natsu it doesn't matter anymore." she replied, not liking the completely blank look he had on his face right now.

"Yes, it does. So, do you also believe I'm lying about Igneel, Erza?" he asked her as his onyx eyes locked with her chocolate ones.

"I believe that you believe you were raised by a dragon." she replied, instantly regretting it as a completely devastated look came over his face. That only became worse as Gray burst into laughter at finally beating his rival in something and he only stopped because of the glare Erza sent his way.

"Does everyone besides Lisanna think I'm lying about Igneel?" asked Natsu as he looked around the guild, knowing full well that most of them had started to listen in on their conversation a while ago. Most of them tried to play it off as if they weren't listening and didn't hear him, which was more than enough to let him know that they didn't believe him either.

"That would be a yes numskull, so why don't you do us all a favor and stop telling us lies." stated their resident ice mage and stripper. But rather than getting an angry response like he expected from his rival, all Natsu did was lower his head and remain quiet.

"Gray that's enough, and I would love to hear more of your stories Natsu." said Lisanna as she glared at Gray and then looked back at Natsu with an encouraging smile. That he couldn't see due to his hair obscuring his vision of her.

"I'd also like to still hear them." stated Elfman, since he really did enjoy them even if he didn't believe all the crazy things that happened to Natsu in them. But this still didn't get a response out of their usually hyperactive dragon slayer.

After standing there for a second, everybody at first stared at the dragon slayer but Mira jumped in front of him kneeling as she looked up at him.

"Are you actually about to cry?" Asked Mira enjoying herself. Just as she said that Natsu began to feel a sharp pain in his head. Natsu dropped to the ground screaming in pain while grabbing his head surprising the whole group. This was by far the worst pain Natsu had ever felt.

"What did you do Mira!" Erza shouted at Mira who was also shocked that Natsu had just started rolling around in pain.

"He is obviously faking it." Said Gray who then walked up to Natsu and looked down at him with a smirk. Natsu continued to roll around in pain as his vision became black.

 **In Natsu's mind**

When his vision came back he was in a dark space filled with smoke and fire. At first, he wondered if he had died but his fears were soon put to rest as he started to hear a voice.

" **It is time to let me free Natsu. They don't believe you. They have disrespected your father. Let your hate and anger fuel you.** " A disembodied voice said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Asked a confused and slightly scared Natsu.

" **You're in your own mind and to answer who am I. Well I'm you."** Said the figure that just appeared in front of him that looked like him except slightly taller. The major difference between the two though were the other's hair and eyes. They both were crimson red, and his eyes gave off a frightening glow.

"What do you want." Asked Natsu confused at what was happening. Not every day you see yourself with different eyes and hair.

" **I want to be let out for a bit. I could help you greatly. I could make those fools out there respect your strength, respect our strength: even Erza, Mira, and Laxus. So, what do you say."** Replied the other Natsu who reached out his hand.

After a moment of thought Natsu agreed by shaking his hand. Natsu gave his double a smile before a realization popped into his mind.

"But how can I get back out if I give you control?" asked Natsu just now thinking about this.

" **Don't worry I can only be out there for five minutes as I haven't been out in while. Don't worry you can watch everything in the passenger's seat."** Said the other Natsu as he disappeared.

"I hope this doesn't backfire on me" Said Natsu as a small window appeared so he could see outside.

 **Outside of Natsu's mind: a minute in real time has passed**

As Natsu's screaming finally came to a stop, Natsu was on the ground motionless as his magical pressure starts to fade. Since Mira was in her crouched position, she noticed that his magical pressure disappeared almost completely. She decided to poke him a couple times to see if he is alive. Then she saw something that shocked her which was blood running down Natsu's right eye (like what happens when the Amaterasu is being activated).

"What the hell, is that blood?" Mira yelled as she tried to get closer him. As she got closer to his face, Natsu disappears in a blink of an eye. And before Mira could even turn around an elbow sent her straight to floor almost knocking her unconscious while creating a small dent in the floor. Mira groaned as she struggled to regain her bearings.

" ** _Demonic iron fist_**!" "Natsu" yells as he sends a flaming fist toward the down Take-over Mage. As he was about to connect a sword blocked him.

"Stop this at once, Natsu!" Erza commanded while trying to reason with the dragon slayer, but suddenly "Natsu" grabbed her sword with his bare hand and pulled her only to receive a punch that sent her flying to the wall. But before she could hit the wall, she rocketed toward the ground where the force of the impact made her body bounce up. "Natsu" then kicked her side sending flying back where she came. Sadly though, Mira had just gotten back to her feet when Erza hit her. They landed on the ground in the form of a T. Before either of them could realize what happened "Natsu" dropped a strong heel into Erza's back which affected Mira's stomach causing both to be knocked. He then decided to cause a little more damage brought back his fist which was lit on fire as it reached his peak. But before he could send a flaming punch to finish them, he felt a strong magical pressure.

" **Laxus."** Said "Natsu" who rocketed toward Laxus and only to stop when he was face to face with him. Laxus on the other hand was not aware of all that was transpiring because of his argument with Makarov.

" **Hello, Laxus it time for you to take a long nap."** Said "Natsu" who then uttered the phrase **_"Demonic rush!"_** Laxus turned his head in anger after hearing the obvious threat.

"What was that your bra…" Laxus began to say before he got hit multiple times in the gut and the face before he could he react and out of nowhere Natsu ended up behind him and with a flame covered fist sent Laxus through the floor where he groaned as he hit the floor. He tried to push himself up but was hit with a fist that was made of fire. The fire left a nasty burn on his back that wouldn't heal without a scar. Laxus fell unconscious since he never had a chance to defend himself. "Natsu" smirked as he looked at the knocked-out form Laxus. He then went on to his next target.

" **Now to talk to the old man, oh you're here that makes things easy."** Said "Natsu" who walked in front of Makarov.

"Who are you because Natsu has never been able to do this." Asked Makarov as his magical pressure started to be released.

" **Calm down gramps, I have no time to fight you now, but I have to introduce myself before it is too late. My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but everybody calls me E.N.D."** Said E.N.D when he felt blood start to drip from his left eye. Makarov had an eerie feeling because he had heard the name E.N.D before but couldn't place. All Makarov knew was that nothing good came with that name.

" **Seems my time is up for today. Sucks really, I know we could've had great fight.** **But, that fight is for a later date. Now I must leave you with this. I will be back!"** He said that as he lit his hand on fire and burned a little mark on his shoulder. And with that E.N.D dropped to floor unconscious. Leaving the rest of the guild wondering, What the Hell Just Happened?!

 **Well there it is the first chapter of A Demonic Presence hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time, it's been Nightmare guys later.**


	2. A shocking Revelation: Natsu's a what

**This is chapter 2 of the revised a Demonic presence.**

 **This is my first fan-fiction so thanks in advance for bearing with me.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Whelp on to the chapter.**

Chapter 2

 **July 21st X778**

It's been two weeks since E.N.D made his presence known by completely decimating three of the stronger members of Fairy Tail. While Natsu has yet to wake; Erza, Mira, and Laxus had woken up about a week ago. Each had a different reaction to the dragon slayer's outburst and some were a bit more severe than other's. Erza was angry, yes, but she had a new-found respect for the dragon slayer standing up to her even though it resulted in her being unconscious. She decided she wouldn't punish Natsu too severely for his transgressions against her authority. But he was still going to get punished. There was no way out of that.

Laxus was on the opposite end of the spectrum. He was livid at what the young dragon slayer did to him. Being beaten so handily fractured his pride a little. He kept spewing how weak Fairy Tail had become but look at him now beaten by a little punk who hasn't even hit puberty. Laxus couldn't take this blatant disrespect lying down. He was prepared to go to war to redeem his honor that he had lost. He would've gotten to Natsu too, but Makarov was able to stop him from beating Natsu half to death until after he was able to explain himself and hopefully defend himself.

Now Mira was a mix of both. Her pride had been shattered by the very kid that she had picked on teased for months now. How could she be beaten by that little punk. The demon of Fairy Tail taken down by a kid far to young to even give her a challenge. These were some of the thoughts going through her head. But there was another side to her thought process too. She felt that she did have that ass whooping coming because of how much she had teased the poor dragon slayer. She was completely caught off guard by how easily he snapped that day. Natsu was usually quick to shake off any disrespect that came his way. Or at the very least, would fight the person who disrespected him without fully going berserk like he did two weeks ago. She knew she was wrong but wasn't going to admit that out loud. She decided that not killing Natsu would be the best course of action. She was just going to break an arm or a leg. Pretty nice of her right?

The rest guild members were all shaken by Natsu's display of power because from what they saw and felt he could easily rival Gildarts, the guild's strongest Mage. Most were shaken by fear of what Natsu could, wondering during all those brawls was he holding back and what damage could he do if he went all out. Most feared Natsu now. Makarov had a similar thought but that's when it came to Natsu's jobs. Natsu hadn't gone on many jobs since he's been there but on the few he has gone one; the destruction of the cities and forest were ghastly. He would destroy multiple city blocks and that was on a good day. If Natsu went all out he could destroy a whole city. This thought alone made Makarov cry anime tears as he thought of all the money he was going to lose.

But only one person didn't fear Natsu and that was no other than Natsu's rival, Gray Fullbuster. This only made him want to fight Natsu more. Gray and Natsu have been rivals ever since Natsu stepped foot in the guild. They were always evenly matched when it came to magic, but Gray was slightly more polished when it came to battle tactics. Every time they fought it would either end in a draw or by Erza. In every fight however, Gray would usually almost win. The only reason he doesn't is because Natsu is one tough son of a bitch who can take a lot of damage before passing out. This usually resulted in Natsu using a desperation attack to draw even. But now, Natsu's magic power had eclipsed Gray's and Gray was itching to prove that just because he had more magic Gray was still smarter.

It took another week for Natsu to awake but when he did he had a splitting headache. When he got up all he could think of is that he needed to eat because he felt drained. He then started to smell some food downstairs and decided he would get up and "borrow" some of the food. As he got to the door, he noticed that it he was in the infirmary.

" _Why am I in the infirmary?"_ Natsu thought while walking through the door. _"It's probably because of that headache that I had. I must've passed out and they brought me up here. I must've looked mental."_ _Natsu thought as he walked toward the bar with a sheepish grin. As he sat down, He noticed how quiet the guild got when he walked in_ " _Wow it's really quiet. Actually, if I look closely everybody is staring at me. But I'm too hungry to think about that."_ As he sat down the bar, he asked for some fire to eat. But right before he got his food an iron fist hit him across the face sending him across the guild. Everybody was surprised that someone would dare attack Natsu after what he did but were also shocked that they landed the punch.

"Ow, that hurt!" Yelled Natsu as he rubbed his cheek wondering who had punched him, but started to sweat as he noticed who attacked him and who she was backed up by.

"You have 3 seconds to explain yourself before we pay you back tenfold for what you did three weeks ago." Warned Laxus while Erza and Mira started to release some magical pressure. Natsu started to shake a little. He knew he couldn't take on three of them by himself. He was confident, but he wasn't stupid. Well, not as stupid as everyone makes him out to be. He was also confused at the demand since he didn't do anything to the three of them.

"Explain what, I didn't do anything to you three." Said Natsu. At this answer, the trio let even more of their magic power out causing Natsu to slide back a little at the intimidating image of three powerful mages ready to attack him at a moment's notice.

"1" said Laxus as he started to be covered with lightning.

"Please I didn't do nothing." Pleaded Natsu now on his knees.

"2" said Erza as she got her sword out. She swung it a couple times for good measure.

"What did I even do?!" Natsu yelled now as he stood up and tried to back up but soon realized he was already against the wall.

"3" Mira said as She, Erza, and Laxus jumped at him while he sat there until a giant hand blocked their path.

"What are you doing master, we deserve our retribution." Yelled Erza as she yelled at the old guild master. The elderly guild master sighed knowing that this matter wouldn't be easy to solve. He also knew if they got their hands on him, he'd be unable to explain what happened for weeks maybe months.

"That might be true, but he is not the one who put you in the infirmary." Said Makarov not only confusing the trio but the whole guild in the process.

"How can that be when this little brat was obviously the one who put us out of commission for a week." Said Mira irritated that the pink haired child beat her so easily.

"Yes, his body did beat but he was not in control. Something sinister took over." Said Makarov who turned to Natsu to see that the dragon slayers head was down with guilt as he started remembering the events of three weeks ago.

" _I thought that was a dream. Did I do that to them. How was I even able to do that? I'm not that strong yet. I can barely even touch the three of them, but when he took over he was able to quickly overpower them."_ Thought Natsu as he started to ignore everything else.

"What are you even talking about you old geezer?" Said Laxus who was visibly getting more and more agitated that he couldn't pummel the pink haired dragon slayer. During those two additional week Natsu was out, Laxus had gotten way worse with his interactions with the guild. Before he would insult anyone, who tried to talk to him or just ignore them. Now though, they got a quick shot of lightning if they even got close the Laxus. The only person that didn't was Makarov and that was more out of fear than respect.

"Don't you find it a bit odd Natsu didn't just attack you after beating you three so easily. He proved he can beat you with very little effort, yet he was just about to cry as you three were probably going to try and kill him or at the very least send him to the infirmary for a couple months" Said Makarov as he brought his hand back to normal size. At the end of his speech, the trio of angry mages relaxed a bit deciding to think about what their master just said.

"You're right it's odd that he isn't fighting us but that doesn't prove a thing." Said Erza still wanting to teach the dragon slayer several lessons.

"At least let him explain what happened that day because I think he finally remembers." Said Makarov as he pointed to the boy who seemed like he was about to break.

"Fine." Said the three attackers in unison.

"Natsu would you like to explain what happened to you." Said Makarov while sitting on the bar with a mug in his hand.

"Well, when ice princess over there and a couple of others decided it was a great idea to disrespect Igneel by saying he doesn't exist." Natsu started while glaring at a few making some of them feel bad and others (Gray) want to fight him.

Natsu then began to tell everybody what happened in his mind and how a voice said he was him and how he looked just like him but taller with red eyes and red hair. As he was telling the story people were starting to feel bad for the kid. They weren't feeling bad because of his story though, they started to feel murderous energy from the three mages that attacked Natsu earlier. As Natsu finished the story by saying he then blacked out, he let out a small sigh.

"It is as I feared then." Said Makarov Sadly.

"What do you mean gramps, do you know something about what happened to me." Asked Natsu hope dripping radiating from him.

"Sadly, yes because before you gained back control the other you introduced himself to me by another name. He introduced himself as something believed to be dead for over 400 years. The black wizard Zeref's strongest demon E.N.D. No one has ever figured out what those letters represented until now." Said Makarov shocking everybody in the guild saying that such a power lived inside such a hyper energetic kid.

"What do they represent master?" Asked Levy who recently found and read a book on Zeref. But she didn't see anything on this E.N.D person.

"Well it stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" Said Makarov as the guild went silent.

 **For those who have followed, favorited or even just look at the story thanks for giving me a chance, and like always it's been nightmare guys, Later.**


	3. Does he stay: A decision is made

**So, this is chapter three of the revised a demonic presence and we are off and running.**

 **A few things to note: E.N.D isn't completely sealed but he isn't free to takeover Natsu's body as he pleases.**

 **Also, Mira might stay the way she is throughout this story I like what role she could play later.**

 **This is just so I don't have to revisit this weeks or months from now. Well that's about it so let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Are you telling me this brat is over four hundred years old?" Asked Laxus believing that his grandfather finally lost it.

"Laxus is right. How are we to believe that Natsu is that old and has the power to destroy nations." Said Mira irritated that she couldn't just start the punishment she had planned for Natsu and let me tell you it wasn't pretty.

"Maybe he is just a vessel E.N.D chose. Maybe that is why he remembers dragons so vividly. Because they're E.N.D's memories not Natsu's." Said Levy always bright enough to find answer to an impossible question. Levy's solution made Natsu hang his head in sadness as he realized that he never did spend all that time with Igneel. This realization almost made Natsu start to cry. All of those fond memories weren't his but ones if another.

"That certainly is a possibility, but there is no way we could confirm any of this." Said Makarov who was still trying to make sense of it himself.

"Ahhh this is a bunch of bull. We all know that an all-powerful being like that would never pick flame for brains as a vessel." Said Gray irritated that his rival was getting so much attention. This comment brought Natsu out of his thoughts and react to his rival's insult.

"What did you say ice prick? You want to go at it?" Shouted Natsu as the two kids started to bud heads. Everybody in the guild started to murmur as most started to agree with Gray. While others were thinking Gray might get himself killed by angering the pink-haired dragon slayer. Before they were able to come to blows, Erza picked them up and then she smashed both of their heads together effectively knocking out both Gray and Natsu.

"Now that they are out time to talk about what to do with Natsu." Said Wakaba as he started smoke another one of his pipes. He had a slightly sad face because of what he was thinking. He knew it was going to break the hearts of some of the members.

"What do mean Wakaba?" Asked Erza slightly confused.

"He is trying to say should we let him run free while he is harboring that much raw power that could easily beat three of the strongest mages in the guild." Said Mira as a tick mark started to appear on her head as she thought about being so easily beaten.

"Of course, we should let him be free. He isn't some animal that should be locked in the guild." Said Erza as she tried to defend her friend. Even though he had beaten the three of them he didn't kill them. He hadn't lost control before why they should think that he would lash out again. He wouldn't would he.

"Erza, we aren't talking about keeping him in the guild. We are talking about giving him up to the magic council." Said Makarov as he gritted his teeth about the thought of giving the council something this dangerous and powerful, because he knew full well there was corruption in it. The only thing he didn't know was how up was it.

"Now Master, you really think it's wise to give them, Natsu. This is just the things those bastards need to shut us down for good. Having a demon of Zeref was a crime punishable by life in prison. We would be putting everyone here at risk. Plus, this is Natsu we're talking about he might be a load to have around but do we all really think he'll snap like this again" Said Macao as he stood up from his seat. Makarov sighed knowing that the man had a point.

"I understand where you're coming from the boy is even more of threat than the council. If we are being honest, Natsu is infinitesimally more dangerous than the council could ever hope to be to us. He took out two high ranking mages in less than five minutes. And that's in a young boy's body. I can't calculate the damage he could cause when he reaches maturity." Said Makarov as he took a sad glance at Natsu feeling bad that the young boy had to go through something like this. But Makarov had to think of the greater good and Natsu in council custody would be better for not only Fairy Tail but for the country.

While this conversation was going on Natsu just laid on the floor listening while pretending he was unconscious.

 **In Natsu's mind**

" **They don't want you here, Natsu. They despise you even more than they did before. They fear your potential. You could rival Gildarts, but they think you can't control that immense power."** Said E.N.D as he was lying on the floor of Natsu's mind. This couldn't have turned out any better for E.N.D he wanted to break out for some time now, but the damn dragon kept him locked away. With him being gone for nearly a year his seal had weaken dramatically. All E.N.D needed was Natsu to give him control and boom he's free of those shackles. He's still trapped to Natsu's body, but it could be worse.

"No! They want me here! They will fight for me!" Natsu yelled in his mind as he tried to not only convince E.N.D but himself that his friends."

" **Who the shy book nerd who's almost too shy to talk to the rest of you. She probably wouldn't even talk to you again if you stayed. Or that rival who's knocked out. I doubt he'll be able to speak up while being knocked out. And he hates you already why would he help you. Or better yet that little girlfriend of yours. She was probably affected the most. She got close to you. And she's realizing that at any time she could've been killed by a rampage if they angered you enough which to them is extremely easy."** At the mention of Lisanna, Natsu scrunched his eyes in a flinch. He didn't want to hear what he had did to his first real friend he had when he first got there. He couldn't bear to think what she would think.

"They're going to defend me. I might've did somethings but no way they don't keep me here. We're family. We fight for each other no matter what. That's what Master taught me." Said Natsu as he was desperately trying to convince himself that he was wanted at the guild and wouldn't be cast off.

 **You're wrong kid. They don't see you as family like Igneel did. They see you as a burden**. **Even the old man thinks so. He doesn't trust you Natsu and he never will** " E.N.D said using Igneel knowing it would strike a chord with Natsu.

"You're wrong! They see me as one of them! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" Natsu continued to scream as tears began to fall at a rapid rate. Surprisingly, no one in the real world noticed the tears going down his face.

" **Natsu, both you and I know that's not true. You haven't been one of them from the start. That's why they keep trying to change you. They hate the way you are now. Igneel taught you everything you needed to survive. These mages aren't like you and they looked down on you because you were nothing like them. Society will brand you an outcast. They will abandon you Natsu"** E.N.D Said as he started to pull all the right strings at all the right times.

" ** _This kid just needs a little more push and I can finally back to you, Zeref._** Thought E.N.D as he carefully listened to the real world to see if he could use anything them something perfect popped up.

"They do care about me. They want me here." Said Natsu softly as his confidence started to waver.

" **Is that so, then why are they voting to see if they should turn you into the council or not."** Said E.N.D knowing if things went his way Natsu would be broken and defeated and too weak to withstand his persuasion. Damn this month couldn't have turned out better. He thought he would have to wait years to get Natsu to leave Fairy Tail but in only three weeks they turned on him. Humans are so cowardly. So quick to turn on something that they had no knowledge on. But who cares, it worked in his favor. Why should he care.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Natsu.

" **See for yourself"** said E.N.D.

 **Outside of Natsu's mind**

"So, we put it to vote, majority rules." Makarov said with sigh as he took a swig from his mug.

"Ok, all in favor for keeping Natsu in the guild raise your hand." As he finished his sentence a scene that no one could predicted happened. Only five people had their hands up to save Natsu from the council. Those people were Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Erza, and Macao.

"Well I guess it is decided, Natsu will be given to the council as soon as possible." Makarov said sadly while looking at the "unconscious" body of Natsu knowing that he most likely will never see Natsu again.

 **Back in Natsu's mind**

" **Ouch, that has to hurt. I told you they don't care for you and when that got the first chance to get rid of you they did. They don't think of you as family they only see you as a burden** " E.N.D said only throwing salt in an open wound.

"You were right they don't think of me as family. I should just give myself into the council." Said Natsu visibly broken. This shocked E.N.D because he thought his first thought would be to run. He knew he had to act fast before the child sat up.

" **Wow, slow down kid you still have me. You don't have to get captured by the council if you don't want to. I can help you if you let me."** Said E.N.D really trying to make sure he didn't take it too far. He still needs Natsu somewhat sane if he was going to see Zeref.

"How could do that we are surrounded by the whole guild. We'll get stopped before we even stand up." Said Natsu ready to give up and accept his fate.

" **Natsu, you're correct in saying you can't bust out with your current state of power but I can lend you a spell that can transport us anywhere you have been to that will leave an afterimage for a minute or two giving us a head start to get out of Magnolia, but this spell can only be used once with your strength so use it wisely."** E.N.D said really trying to get out of this without confrontation.

"Really you could do that." Natsu said with new found hope.

" **Oh I could do a whole lot more and I can train you to be able to do these things."** E.N.D said victoriously knowing he has almost won.

"Really you would do that?" Asked Natsu excitingly.

" **Yes, I would but we should really get going while we can. A show is going on and I think it will be a great distraction."** E.N.D said while listening to the outside.

"Alright let's do it, but how do I it." Asked Natsu.

" **I'll handle that. When I say go though you must think of a place of it won't work ok."** E.N.D said as Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

" **Alright then. 3,2,1 go. Demonic Void!"** Yelled E.N.D as he and Natsu were transported to Natsu's shack.

" **Not bad kid. I honestly didn't think you could make it this far, you have surprised me. Well I think you should get to packing, we have a long journey ahead of us."** Said E.N.D as he faded away to the back of Natsu's Mind.

" _We sure do don't we. I might even be able to find Igneel."_ Natsu thought to himself.

 **A few moments ago, at the guildhall**

"I will not let you do this this one of friends." Yelled Erza as she shouted in objection. Over the past year, she had gotten close to Natsu and seen first hand how pure the dragon slayer was. What was in his body wasn't his fault. She thought he needed them more than ever with that thing inside of him.

"He is too dangerous to be kept here. It is what is best for all of us." said one random member. Then Erza glared at them and made them crumble into their seats.

"What about what is best for him?" Erza asked while she pointed at Natsu visibly upset.

"The life of many is more important than the life of one. Even if that one is Natsu." Said Makarov while having a frown plastered on his face.

"Well if you want Natsu, you will have to go through me." Said Erza as she requipped a sword and magical pressure started to leak out.

"Fine by me." Said Mira and Laxus in unison as they both started to release magical pressure.

"Erza, you will stand down or risk expulsion!" Makarov said surprising Erza how far he would go to get rid of Natsu. Erza loved Fairy Tail as she wouldn't want to risk getting kicked out even if it was for a friend.

"Now, Master that isn't necessary. She's protecting a friend. She sees him as family like the rest of us did a month ago. She's just processing. She'll yield because she knows that the rest of her family will be there for her." Said Macao as he tried to make sure that they didn't lose two members. He hoped Erza would catch on and yield.

"Fine, I yield." Said Erza sadden that it had come to this.

"Okay someone tie Natsu up before he awakes while I contact the council." Said Makarov right before he headed to his office, but right before they could reach him, Natsu stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going punk. I still owe you from a while ago. So, I think it's time to repay the favor." Laxus as he was about to punch Natsu his hand went straight through his face.

"what the fuck just happened?" Laxus said as the image of Natsu disappeared.

"It seemed he left an afterimage of sorts. I've never heard of it being used like this though." Said Levy as she then ran to the guild library to go check if she could find anything.

"Ok so we know what that is, but where the fuck is that pink-haired brat?" Asked Laxus as he wanted to find Natsu, so he could pummel him into the ground.

"It depends on when he left and how much of a head start he has?" Said Cana as she continued to ponder how he managed to do this undetected.

"Where would he go?" Asked Mira right before she turned to Lisanna.

"Where would he go Lisanna?" Asked Mira as a demonic aura started circle around her knowing Lisanna would have the answer.

"Why do you think I would, big sis?" Asked Lisanna as she started to sweat a little.

" well you hang around him every day since the day he got here, so I know you know where he would go." Mira said as she was face to face with her sister.

"Fine. He would probably go to his house that is in the woods to hide." Said Lisanna as she knew she might have cost Natsu his hideout.

"You will show us the way immediately, so we can bring him back. Forcibly would be preferred " Said Laxus as she was walking toward the door.

"Hey blondie, only I boss around Lisanna not you." Said Mira as she was face to face with Laxus.

"You wanna go, you little Slut?" Asked Laxus as they were about to fight. Everybody started to sweat at how quickly they were at each other's neck. Except Erza who started to get annoyed it.

"We should go though." said Makarov as he regained control of the situation.

"Fine." Said the two fighting as they turned their heads from each other.

"Lisanna will you please lead the way." Asked Makarov as he wanted to get this over with.

"Fine." Said Lisanna as she led the group out that consisted of Erza, Laxus, Lisanna, Mira, and Makarov.

 **Well that is chapter 3 of a demonic Presence**

 **I know it is isn't as action packed as some might want off the back but trust me it'll get there.**

 **Anime girlxccx: thanks for the feedback.**

 **For those who have followed, favorited or even just look at the story thanks for giving me a chance.**

 **Well it's been Nightmare guys, Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is up guys we are back with a Demonic presence**

 **Been over a week since I last updated**

 **I kind got stuck on where I wanted the story to go. Should Natsu be consumed by darkness or should he fight for the light. So I came up with a solution, you guys will decide. Leave a review telling me what you want I'll tally them up after this chapter and then we will see how the people want Natsu to be like.**

 **That is all I have to say so let's get onto the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **One hour later**

"Are we almost there, Lisanna?" Asked Mira irritated that they had to walk this far.

"Yup, we are almost there." Said Lisanna as she was leading the group through the forest.

" I can't wait to get my hands on that brat." Said Laxus as he cracked his knuckles ready for one helluva fight.

"Laxus, you will not fight him unless he resists coming with us." Said Erza as she didn't want to see her friend get hurt.

"Is someone scared of little fight?" Said Mira intentionally provoking Erza.

"Of course I'm not, slut." Said Erza visibly angry.

"Who you calling slut, tin can?" Said Mira as she and Erza were now face to face releasing magical pressure.

"Stop fighting, we're here." Said Lisanna as she pointed to the house that was about a hundred yards away.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Said the master who then patted Lisanna on the back.

 **Five minutes earlier**

" **They are here, Natsu."** Said E.N.D in Natsu's mind.

"Great let's fight em." Said Natsu as he lit his hands.

" **Natsu, Makarov is there too. You can beat the other four but he is on a different level. You can't take on all five. We need to leave now."** Said E.N.D noticing they were closing in and knowing his and Natsu's strength.

"I thought you said with you I'll be stronger than them?" Asked Natsu thinking he could take them.

" **You are if fighting one on one where you can dictate the fight but those five against just you. You would lose badly. The only way you could win would be to kill them because they would be hesitant to kill you. Are you ready to go that far Natsu?"** Said E.N.D knowing just how to defuse the situation.

"I can't kill them. How long do I have to train to beat all of them without killing? Asked Natsu.

" **About four years, three years if you push yourself."** Said E.N.D after he thought about it.

"Fine. Let's get out of here and start training." said Natsu as he was excited to get his training started.

" **Ok, but you have to do one thing before you leave."** Said E.N.D.

"What is that?" Asked Natsu curious what it was.

" **For your training to start you have to escape and the only way for you to make a clean escape is to burn this house to the ground."** Said E.N.D shocking Natsu.

"Why?" Asked Natsu trying to figure out what he should.

" **Natsu there are two reasons this house needs to burn. One because you need to start to erase the life you lived and progress toward the future. Also, it'll hide your trail and scent. They have someone with a strong nose out there that can find you if you don't do this."** Said E.N.D as he tried to get Natsu to follow his plan.

"Ok I'll do it." Said Natsu as he charged up his attack.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR.**

Natsu shot his attack through the roof causing a huge explosion. The group that was about 100 yards away saw that the house was on fire and mostly destroyed. They were shocked to see the small house explode out of nowhere. As they stared at the house Natsu made his escape through the back of the little house.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled hoping to get a response. But as time past she started to get a sinking feeling in her chest.

" _I have to stop this fire before it spreads."_ Thought Makarov as went into Titan mode and blew the flames out.

"We have to check if he is there." Said

Lisanna concerned her friend might be gone.

" He isn't here. He left when the house exploded. He used it as a diversion." Said Laxus as he gritted his teeth knowing that he let the brat get away.

"How do you know?" Said Lisanna as she wanted to jump in the ruble to look him.

"Look in there for I care, but if you get burnt don't say I didn't warn ya." Laxus said as he finished the sentence with a nasty grin.

"Alright Lissana and Laxus. As much as I hate to admit it, Laxus is right Natsu left as soon as the house exploded. He's gone." Said Erza as she was saddened that she couldn't do more.

"Well what do we do now." Asked Mira towards the Master.

" We do nothing. We wait for him to show his face again then we take him down." Said Makarov as he used a serious tone.

"What about the council?" Asked Erza.

"They don't hear a word of this." Said Makarov.

"Why? They need to warn the country." Asked Erza.

" He won't because we aren't exactly on the council's good side. If they ever found out that we had Zeref's strongest demon in our guild they would definitely shut us down." Said Laxus.

"What about the guild?" Asked Erza.

"We tell them what happened here today and convince them to keep quiet. That is all we do, end of discussion. We head back now." Said Makarov trying to get this crazy day over with.

"Ok." The group said in unison. But they could never have predicted what the consequences of their actions today would have in the future.

 **Well that is the end of chapter 4. Sorry that it is short but this is the farthest I can go without knowing where you guys want the story to go. I'll close the poll Wednesday because I would like to put out a chapter next week. So until next time have a nice Nightmare.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is up readers, we are back again with another chapter.**

 **For those who voted thanks but for those who didn't I hope you stay with story and enjoy it.**

 **So, the vote.**

 **It seems that people wanted to see Natsu**

 **Chapter 5**

 **4 years later**

It has been four years since Natsu had left Fairy tail behind with no clues of where he would be. Fairy Tail has basically forgotten about Natsu, well except for Erza, Makarov, Lisanna and Laxus. Each of them have been searching for him but have come up empty, but today might be different.

"Lisanna! Elfman! Let's go we got a mission." Mira commanded of her siblings as she brought down a quest.

"What is the mission?" Asked Lisanna who was at a table talking with the Levy.

"There just a monster that is spooking some townsfolk." Said Mira

"Cool, maybe I could get a new soul." Said Elfman more to himself than to the group.

"Mira, where is that mission located?" Asked Makarov.

"Cronia, why?" Asked Mira not seeing where the conversation is headed.

"Lisanna and Elfman can't accompany you on this quest." Commanded Makarov knowing the backstory to the quest.

"Why not? S-classes are allowed to get help on a S-class mission." Said Mira, angry that she can't take her siblings with her.

"You can't because you wouldn't be the first Mage to take that job. That quest has been active for two years but has gained the same notoriety as a decade quest." Stated Makarov as he tried to goad Mira out of taking the quest by herself.

"What could make a simple monster extermination that important?" Asked Mira.

"The people who comeback from the quest are shells of their former selves. The council even tried to intervene and stop the monster out there. After they failed, they sent it back to us, hopping that one of our more destructive members takes the quest." Said Makarov with a grim tone.

"Why would they just send it to us?" Mira asked trying to poke holes in Makarov's explanation.

"Because it's a win-win in their eyes." Said Laxus as he made his presence known.

"How so?" Asked Levy who's curiosity was peaked.

"Well, if we take care of the problem the council doesn't have to worry about the town, but if we lose it will deal a blow to a thorn in the council's ass." Said Laxus said with a nasty smile.

"Well, we won't lose then." Stated Mira with confidence.

"I don't think it is safe for them to go. If something were to happen to them it would pain me for eternity." Said Makarov as he was trying to convince Mira.

" Master, how will we get stronger if you baby us?" Asked Mira.

"Perhaps you are right my child. But if you go it will be against my wishes." Makarov said with a sigh.

"Cool, let's go Lisanna, Elfman." Yelled Mira.

"Mira, if it seems like things are going south, promise me you will get them out of there." Asked Makarov.

"I will master." Said Mira as she and her siblings ran out of the guildhall.

 **In the mountains of Cronia**

Off from the city about an hour away a pillar of fire comes out of the mountains. The towns people of Cronia see it in its full glory. They fear it. They fear what they can't see. Everyone who was dumb enough to go searching for the source of the fire could only recall a monster. After years they came up with a name for the beast, The Salamander.

" **Phase one of your training is almost done Natsu. You have done well to survive the training at this intensity."** Said E.N.D as he sat on a huge rock.

"This was easy. I thought this would be complicated. So what is next?" Asked Natsu.

" **The Hunt!"** Said E.N.D.

"What is that?" Asked Natsu.

" **You will hunt down the rest of the demons from Zeref's books. Once you find them you will destroy them."** Stated E.N.D knowing he got Natsu's attention.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Natsu.

" **Because Zeref made me as the ultimate demon. He made it so that after defeating each demon I take on a trait of that demon. With this ability, all of Zeref's Demons can fight as one. This is phase two."** Said E.N.D, grinning at the end of his sentence.

"Are they strong?"

" **Of course."**

"Well what are we waiting for."

" **We leave next week. Rest your body because you might not get that luxury when the hunt begins."** Said E.N.D.

"Fine we leave next week. We might want to head to the town to get supplies." Said Natsu as he wanted to leave that minute.

" **Ok but it is time to end this session, it has taken a lot out of you having me out here this long."** Stated E.N.D as he started to fade away.

"See you next week."

" **See you next week, Natsu."**

" _ **You are almost there. You are almost mine."**_ E.N.D thought as he disappeared knowing he almost has his prize.

 **Five days later**

"We are here guys." Said Lisanna as they came to the entrance of a forested area.

"Turn around. The beast lives here. Beware the salamander." Read the signs right at the beginning of the forest.

"I don't think we should have come here" Elfman said while slightly shaking. The signs already got to him.

"Stop being a baby. The reward is sweet. It will be great, because no monster has been able to beat us and that won't change today." Said Mira with all the confidence in the world.

"But what if we fail." Asked Elfman.

"Don't worry big brother we'll be fine." Lisanna said with a smile reassuring Elfman.

"Well since that is over, lets go Salamander hunting." Said Mira.

They started their trek through the forest, where they met beast that Mira could easily defeat but she let her siblings have a go at it. Lisanna finished hers off quickly while Elfman struggled. Lisanna ended up having to help him out. After their fight, they decided to pitch camp because it was dark out and they didn't know what else was out there. They pitched camp around three hours away from the mountain. They started a fire to keep warm but they alerted the Salamander.

 **On The Mountain**

" **People are here, Natsu."** Said E.n.d.

"I sense them. There are three of them. I should be able to handle them without destroying the place." Said Natsu with a grin.

" **Are you going to attack them now or wait for them to get here."** Said E.n.d.

"I'll wait. They pose no threat to me. It is getting quite bothersome to have to fight people every week or so." Said Natsu.

" **If you would've killed some of them , you wouldn't have this problem."** Said E.n.d.

"How so, I thought sending crippled and broken people would send a strong enough message." Said Natsu.

" **Death is the strongest message you can send. Kill one of these challengers. Break their spirits, break their mind, break their body."** Said E.n.d.

"What if I cut off an arm or something, that might work. I only have a few people I want to kill. I don't think I need to kill anyone else." Said Natsu.

" **They will never truly fear you unless you have a body count, no matter how small."** Said E.n.d.

"You might be right but I'm not going to kill anymore than I need to." Said Natsu.

" **Whatever floats your boat, but remember you have to kill the demons of Zeref. You have to be prepared to kill."** Said E.n.d

"I know that, but who knows when that will be." Said Natsu.

" **I know a demon that is about a five month journey from here. 2 weeks if you use transportation."** Said E.n.d.

"Five months it is. Who is this demon anyway?" Asked Natsu.

" **Snyder, not much is known because he was never apart of Tartarus. I know he is very tough but he can be beaten."** Said Natsu.

"I can't wait to face him. We head out tomorrow after I handle the intruders." Said Natsu, and with that Natsu went to sleep prepared to get on his journey.

 **Next Afternoon**

The Strauss siblings awoke the next morning and continued their journey toward the mountain. It took them six hours to get to the mountain because Elfman made them go the long way. They finally made it to the mountain, where there was an entrance to a cave. They walked through the cave for about an hour until they came upon an opening. As they walked through it, they were met with a bright also saw two people in the opening. One had red hair and just stared at them while sitting on a rock. While the other had a hood on and his back was to them.

" _ **Oh, this ought to be good**_ **."** Thought E.n.d as he recognized the trio.

"Welcome! This place will be the last place you will see while fully sane. I will…" Said Natsu until he noticed who he was talking too.

"Mirajane Strauss, you could've lived a longer life if you hadn't come here." Said Natsu while a devilish aura started to circle around him.

"Salamander, you underestimate us." Said Mira as she and her siblings prepared for battle.

"Lisanna! Elfman! You don't have to die with your sister, run! Lisanna I don't want you die." Said Natsu shocking the younger Strausses.

"How do you know our names?" Asked Lisanna.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember. I thought we were close, even if it was only for a year." Said Natsu as he took of his hood showing off his pink hair.

"Natsu, I've been waiting along time for this." Said Mira.

"Natsu, what happened to you? You were so nice." Asked Lisanna.

"Fairy Tail happened. You all built me up to where I was comfortable with you all and I let my guard down, but when I did that I was knocked to the grown and repeatedly beaten. But thanks to that experience I am stronger." Said Natsu

"Whatever you're about to eat dirt! Yelled Mira as she charged Natsu in satin soul.

" **'s Rebellion."** Natsu yelled as he thrusted his hand into the ground causing it to explode in flames causing Mira to jump.

" **Fire dragon's Roar.** " Said Natsu as he launched the attack towards Mira.

"Crap I have no way out of this." Mira said as she stared at the blast closing in on her. She closed her eyes and braced for the hit. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see that Elfman had punched the blast with his lizard arm.

"I guess you have decided your fate Elfman. Lisanna you still have a chance. It would be a shame if you died too." Said Natsu.

"You can't beat all of us together. That is why you want Lisanna to drop out isn't it." Mira insinuated.

"No, it's that I have a list of people I will kill and she isn't on it. You on the other hand are on the list. If she gets in the way I can't promise her safety." Said Natsu coldly.

"You can't take us. I'll always stand by my family all the way to the end." Said Lisanna.

" Well I guess your story ends here." Said Natsu as he disappeared.

"Where is he?" Asked Mira. Just as she asked Elfman was sent head first into the ground by Natsu knocking him unconscious.

"Elfman" Lisanna yelled.

"You will pay for hurting him." Mira said as she charged him.

They then engaged in hand to hand combat. Mira threw powerful punches and crippling kicks. All of which were effortlessly dodged by Natsu.

" I expected more from the demon of fairy Tail. You are no Demon I will show you the power of a demon." Said Natsu coldly as he jumped back.

" **Apollo's Chariot"** Yelled Natsu as a huge ball of fire emitted from his hands. He then condensed it to a little ball.

" **Flame retribution** " Natsu yelled as he threw the ball at Mira.

The ball got to Mira in an instant, but it fell just short of her. Mira was shocked the attack fell short.

"Is that it." Said Mira with a smirk.

What Mira didn't see was Natsu smiling as well. Lisanna saw the smile though and she jumped into action shoving her sister out of the way. Just as she does that the small ball expanded an exploded consuming Lisanna.

When the dust settled Lisanna was gone and a huge crater remained.

"Lisanna!" Yelled Mira with tears in her eyes.

" I warned her." Said Natsu as he stood next to Mira.

" I won't kill you here Mira. This is so much worst than death." Said Natsu expressionless.

"Let's go" Said Natsu to E.n.d.

" **Okay"** E.n.d said with a sinister grin knowing Natsu was ready.

"I…will…kill you" said Mira through tears.

" good luck with that. Get stronger what you are now is nothing but a weak and pathetic little girl." Said Natsu.

"Screw you" yelled Mira.

" **Chaotic rift** " said Natsu as he stepped into his portal.

" Farewell" said Natsu leaving Mira crying.

 **We are back people with another chapter.**

 **So straight to business. I want to know do want the fight with Snyder or a time-skip to canon storylines.**

 **I'll still cover the fight in flashbacks.**

 **That is all, Nightmare out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima**

X784 Galuna Island

"Are you sure this is the place." Asked a pink haired Mage as he and a black haired Mage were walking onto the shore of an Island.

" Are you questioning my abilities, Natsu?" Asked the black haired Mage.

"Yes since the last place was a dud. It was just full of Zeref worshippers making a replica Deliora." Said Natsu.

"To my defense, that was a damn good replica. I mean if it wasn't for it being 10 feet to small I wouldn't have noticed." Said the black haired Mage.

"Whatever. Now how certain are you about this one, E?" asked Natsu examining the landscape which was just beach leading into a jungle.

"I'm about ninety-seven percent sure that this is the place. And stop calling me E. You know I hate that nickname." Said E irritated.

"Come on, it is easier than saying E.N.D all day. I mean it really destroys the flow of the…" Started Natsu until heard a loud roar.

"Seems we get to fight him without having to even search. I mean with your dumb ass we would be searching for weeks." Said E.N.D as he and Natsu started to run toward the sound.

They ran a good five minutes before they arrived at a temple. As they arrived they saw the temple's top explode.

"Well I guess the fighting already started. E merge with me this'll be fun." Said Natsu as he held out his hand.

"Lets do it." Said E.N.D as he grabbed the hand of Natsu as they both dispersed into fire and refuse into Natsu but this Natsu had pink hair and red eyes instead of black eyes.

"Showtime" said Natsu in a slightly deeper voice as he disappeared into flames.

 **In the temple.**

" _Shit Erza is down. How are we going to win this. He is just too strong. I might have to use that spell."_ Thought Gray as he looked at the beast in front of him.

"Mooooooo" yelled a Bull man hybrid as he swung his axe at the beast.

"Lucy when did you get here." Yelled Gray at the blonde that just entered the room.

"Just now I had to beat three others and a rat." Said Lucy as she summoned another spirit.

"What do you need Princess." Asked the a pink haired woman in a maid outfit with chains.

" Dig a hole under one of his feet." Said Lucy as she pointed the gigantic beast in front of them.

"Alright Princess." Said Virgo as she went underground.

"A rat?" Asked gray as he walked towards her.

" It's a long story." Said Lucy as she pouted.

"Well it's about to be longer said gray as he saw Taurus and Virgo disappear.

" Lucy I need you to distract it for about two minutes while I conjure a spell that can beat this thing." Said Gray. Lucy nodded in approval as she summoned Leo/Loke.

"Yes beautiful." Asked Lucy before he looked at the beast. "Ok this will be a problem." Said Loke as he got nervous not for himself but for Lucy since he was worried he wouldn't be able to last long enough to keep Lucy safe.

"You just need to last two minutes. Can you do that?" Asked Lucy.

"I'll sure as hell try." Said Loke as he jumped towards the beast the throw a punch. He connected but so did the beast with a wicked backhand sending Loke back to the spirit realm before he could even hit the wall. This shocked Lucy to say the least.

"Gray how much longer. That thing might turn on us soon. So how does hurrying up sound." Yelled Lucy as she was shaking.

"I need 30 seconds." Said gray as the beast turned his sights on them. He then let out a roar aimed start at them.

" _Shit"_

" _Shit"_ they both thought as the blast closed on them but right before it contacted them a scarlet haired Mage placed a shield right in front of them that took most of the attack but the left over power sent the scarlet haired Mage into Lucy effectively knocking them both out.

"Erza! Lucy!" Yelled Gray as he saw them but then he started to glow. " _Guess the spell is done. Well this is it isn't. This is the end of my journey. Well if I can take him down with me it'll be all worth it."_ Thought Gray.

" **Ice Make:Ice…"** gray started before he took a flaming fist to the face.

"This one is mine Ice Princess." Said Natsu as he stood there with a confident smirk.

 **Well we are back with another chapter of Demonic Pressence. I know I have neglected this story and to put out a small chapter like this well all I got to say is tough biscuits. This was a setup chapter for the fights yes fights happening next chapter. So until then it's been Nightmare guys. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'all know I don't own Fairy Tail. You know who does lets gets down to business.**

One month after Lisanna's death

"Master I'm getting worried about them. They haven't been heard from for a whole month. I think we should send a team after them." Said Erza as she was pacing in Makarov's office. She was getting worried about her rival not that she would admit it but she was.

"I see your point, Erza. But she did take a decade quest. Those take time, Erza. You need to calm down and assess the situation before you go jumping toward someone who doesn't need saving. You might ruin the mission if they are doing some reconnaissance to get the upper hand on a powerful opponents. I'm pretty sure they are fine. But if you are really are worried you and Gray can go and check on them if we don't hear from them in a day or so. Deal?" Finished Makarov trying to convince Erza to have confidence in her rival.

"Deal" said Erza as she walked out the door.

After Erza left Makarov began to think what if the enemy was to strong for the Strauss siblings and they asked Erza and Gray for help. " _The Destruction those five could cause. They could destroy a mountain if they went all out. The Bills! My money!"_ Makarov inwardly yelled at himself and started to cry after thinking about all the money he was going to lose if he let Those Five team up.

 **The Next Day**

"Master, we are leaving to search for them." Yelled Erza at the master as she moved toward Gray, who was sitting in the corner by himself. He was getting worried about Lisanna. He wouldn't admit it but he had huge crush on Lisanna only Happy knew about and he made fun of him at every twist and turn. "Are you ready Gra…" Erza started until she pinched her nose in frustration.

"Yeah. What?" Asked Gray confused.

"Your clothes, idiot." Said Erza as she still had a look of disappointment on her face.

"aaaahhhh. Where did they go" yelled gray as he scrambled to find his clothes much to the guild's amusement. It took him about an hour to find all of his clothes since Cana thought it would be funny to hide his shorts.

"Are you ready now." Asked Erza who was amused and irritated at the same time.

"Yeah let's go." Said gray as he and Erza started to leave the guild but before they could get to the door a man burst through the door.

"Where is your master. I need to talk to him. It is urgent." Said the man.

"I'm the master of this guild. What is so urgent that you had to bust down my guild's doors in such a way." Asked Makarov as he approached the stranger who looked like jet but with yellow hair.

"My name is Fredrick and I have urgent news. A month ago, my town got a couple of your mages to complete an extermination job of the beast that was wreaking havoc in our mountains called the Salamander." The members of the guild who weren't listening to the conversation now were locked in. "They said that it would take a week at most to defeat it and they would contact us if it took any longer. After two weeks of no contact, we sent a search party to look for them. After looking for two hours, they found them in the middle of the forest injured and missing one of their members. We rushed them to the hospital immediately. They have been unconscious since we found them, so we haven't been able to ask them for their story on what happened." Finished Fredrick with a sigh. The guild was quiet while they listened intently to the tale of why three of their guild mates haven't returned. After the traveler finished his tale, the guild started to wonder which one didn't come back.

" Gray. Erza. Go and check the situation and report back when you get there." Said Makarov with a serious expression.

"Right!" They both said in unison as they both ran through the door with Fredrick in tow.

" _Please be alright Lisanna."_ Thought gray as he, Erza and Fredrick ran toward the train-station that was headed for the city of Cronia.

 **One train ride later**

As soon as the train stopped, Erza and Gray jumped out the train running toward the hospital while grabbing Fredrick by his collar. It took them about three minutes to see the hospital, because of the speed they were running they left a dust cloud behind them. As they closed in on the hospital, they let Fredrick go sending him flying into a cabbage stand. When they entered the hospital, Erza started her "interrogation" methods. Which was just asking where her friends were and knocking out anyone who didn't answer in time.

"Do you need something, miss?" Asked a doctor who saw the display the scarlet haired Mage was putting on.

"We are looking for our friends that accepted the mission here in this town." Answered Erza.

"Ok, they are in room A-114. Oh and you're in luck they have just started to stir." Stated the doctor.

"Thanks!" Said Erza and Gray as they both headed to the room.

When they entered the room, they noticed that the atmosphere was grim and cold. They saw Mira awake and staring at the walls with a blank stare. Elfman was still sleep but he was moving around a bit. What worried them the most was that they couldn't find Lisanna.

"Mira, what happened to you guys. What happened to Lisanna." The last part started to make Mira tear up.

"It's all my fault." Mira whispered to herself as she started to cry harder, visibly torn apart emotionally.

"Mira, what happened?" Asked Gray as he placed a hand on both her shoulders while erza stood next to the door.

"On our mission, we arrived to find out the salamander was Natsu." This info in it of itself made Erza want to listen more carefully. I thought we could take him together. Overpower him with numbers. I was wrong and underestimated his strength. He knocked out Elfman before the battle even began, he went after me and Lisanna and then tried to finish me off with one of his attacks. I thought it was a dud because of how small the fire was and how it started to slow down. I laughed at him. Called it weak." She started to lose her composure when she got to the deadly attack.

"It's Okay Mira. Take your time." Said gray with caring eyes. He and the Strausses have gotten closer, especially he and Lisanna, since they hatched happy together. He had become another part of their family and Mira even acted less hostile toward him. She was still shitty but to a lesser degree.

"Lisanna noticed the magical power behind the attack and pushed me out the way. The small ball then turned into a raging inferno that engulfed her and when the dust settled, she was gone. It's all my fault if I would have been stronger. More attentive. I would have been able to defend myself and Lisanna wouldn't have had to…" Mira couldn't continue because she started to cry her heart out.

Gray and Erza were silent not knowing how to react. They both were feeling sadness but they felt it for different reasons. Erza was feeling for her rival. She saw something in Mira that she never seen before. She saw her rival defeated. Even when she got beat by Natsu the first time she had a determined look on her face and in her soul, but now all she saw was a shell of her rival. She started to feel pity. And she hated herself for it.

Now gray he felt something entirely different. He felt rage. A rage he hadn't felt in years. Not since that incident. He wanted revenge. He wanted blood and he wanted the head of Natsu. He was about to start a hunt to look for the bastard who took Lisanna away from him. He was about to storm out when Erza put a hand on his shoulder. He saw her face and calmed ever so slightly.

"We'll talk to the master and get this all sorted out. Our next course of action must be a calculated one. If we jump the gun on this one." Said Erza sadly.

"Fine" said gray slightly defeated.

"It'll be okay Mira. We will get him back. I promise." Said Erza as she placed a hand on her rival's shoulder to ashore her that it'll get better. "Get some sleep. We'll talk with the master together in the morning. Okay?" Said Erza with warm smile. She got a sad nod from Mira and decided it would be best if she and gray went to an inn for the the night.

"Gray, lets go find an inn for the night. Let Mira rest." She got a nod from Gray while she motioned toward the door. She gave a small smile as they walked out of the hospital. Gray had only one thought on his mind.

" _I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."_

 **OK so that was another chapter of Demonic Pressence. This was fun to write and honestly I think a flashback like this is pretty nice to set up the confrontation between Natsu and gray for the next chapter. Also gray is about Tenrou Island strong maybe a little stronger. Revenge can push a person. Well that's all till next time. It's been nightmare guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns it. After that formality lets get on with the show.**

 **Back to the present**

"N-N-Natsu." Said Gray with wide eyes as he stared at pink haired Mage. He couldn't believe his eyes. After all these years he was finally able to get his revenge on Natsu.

"Who else would be this bad-ass, stripper." Stated Natsu with a smirk with his back towards Gray while he stared into the eyes of the demon. He was fired up for a good fight. He hadn't had one since Snyder. He was a pleasant surprise.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Gray as he punched Natsu in the face. Unfortunately for Gray, Natsu's face moved about an inch. Even worse, Natsu was laughing. Laughing at his pain. Laughing at his loss. It infuriated him.

"Gray, if you wanted to fight all you had to was ask." Said Natsu with a smirk as he slowly turned his face to Gray with fist still on his cheek.

" **Demon Realm"** yelled Natsu as everything around Gray and Natsu started to slow down until nothing was moving.

"What did you do?" Asked Gray confused and anxious at the same time. He then jumped away from Natsu.

"This is my personal realm. It slows down time so it will only move a hundredth of a second each second. This is where we will fight so when I defeat you I'll be able to deal with Deliora without the big brute getting a cheap shot in. You like it?" Asked Natsu in a cold and calculated way.

"I don't care about your stupid realm. All I care about is ending your miserable existence." Said Gray as he readied himself to attack.

"I would have never picked you to be the suicidal type. Oh well you can die today…" Said Natsu as he disappeared putting Gray on high alert. "Just like Lisanna." Whispered Natsu right behind Gray. Gray swung his arm back to try and catch him but all he hit was air. This infuriated Gray to levels he didn't know existed. He had been waiting for this day for years. He harvested his feelings and let them loose in his training.

"You took her from me and you will pay!" Yelled Gray as he lunged at Natsu who side stepped him and delivered a brutal kick to the ribs sending Gray skidding across the ground.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked as he sarcastically pondered who Gray was talking about. "Oh you mean her." Said Natsu as he now had Lisanna standing right next to him while he had his arm over her shoulders.

"L-Lisanna. Is that you?" Asked Gray as he stared at her mystified. He started to move toward her but she then disappeared from sight. "What did you do to her!" Yelled Gray as he saw Lisanna again after all these years. Then to just to have her yanked away again. It hit something deep.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Said Natsu with a wicked smile. "Now are you gonna keep bitching or are we gonna get to the fighting?" Asked Natsu as he moved toward the unmoving body of Gray as he just stood there with his hair covering his face. "You know I'll even be generous and fair. I'll give you one free hit. If you mess it up though it'll be the end of y…" Said Natsu until he was punched across the room into a wall. The punch had enough power to break a person's hand with ease, which just so happened to be the case for Gray as his hand looked like it had much better days.

"All talk and no bite like always ash for brains. Now come out and face your death like a man." Said Gray as he was boiling with anger until he saw Natsu. Then he started feel a whole new emotion and emotion he had long forgotten. Fear.

"You know I actually felt that. I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. Now if you weren't a complete idiot you would've put magic behind it to actually inflict damage." Said Natsu as he got up showing no visible signs of injury. " But you know what I'll be nice and end you quickly, okay." Said Natsu with an even darker smile than before. Natsu then began to run at Gray who just stood there and stared in astonishment at how foolish and naïve he was. He had no business fighting Natsu. He was in a whole other class than him and Gray could do nothing about. As the fist coated in a black and red flames closed in on his face he couldn't do anything but stare at his incoming death blow. But when the fist was an inch a way from his face, it stopped sending a huge shock wave behind Gray.

"Kneel!" Said Natsu with the fist still inches away from Gray's face. Gray basically blacked out and fell to his knees since he was in such a state of shock. "Now was that so hard." Said Natsu as he chopped the back of Gray's head to effectively knock him out.

" _Now that you're out the way; it is time for big ugly over there."_ Thought Natsu.

" **You didn't have to be so cold you could have held back, Natsu. You broke the kid."** Said END in Natsu's mind.

"When did you grow a conscious." Said Natsu as he was about to cast the spell that would release " **demon's realm"** _._

" **I'm didn't. I just know you wasted too much energy to cast this dumb realm of yours, when you could have beaten him in real time easily."** Said END

"What fun would that have been." Said Natsu with a tooth grin.

" **You're an idiot. If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now."** Said END as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"That's why I keep you around, E." Said Natsu with the same tooth grin.

" **Whatever. Just undo the spell already."** Said END.

" **Release!"** Yelled Natsu as time started to flow regularly.

"I'm ready to kick ass. How about you?" Said Natsu to END.

" **Always"** Said END as he and Natsu fist bumped in Natsu's mind.

"Roooooooaaaaaarrrrrr" loud screech came out of Deliora's mouth as the temperature in the room started to rise to unholy temperatures.

"Showtime!" Yelled Natsu

" **Snyder form:Release. Jackal Form: Release."** Yelled Natsu as his skin started to turn into an iron like substance, while his body started to glow.

" **You better end this quickly you wasted too much power with the realm."** Said END.

"Fine lets get starte…" Natsu started until a thin beam shot right towards him. He was able to dodge so it just missed grazing his shoulder. The beam penetrated the walls of the temple and created a firework like explosion in the air.

" _Shit. That would have been bad if that would have hit."_

" _ **You think yah idiot that could have done some real damage. Be more careful."**_

" _It would be a lot easier if I didn't have to hear your stupid voice every second."_

" _ **Fine win without me."**_ Said END as it all went quiet in Natsu's head.

"Finally peace and. Oh shit!" Yelled Natsu as Deliora fired a barrage of beams at Natsu to where he had to keep sidestepping as 10 beams in quick succession fired at him. Then another 10. And another. The last on grazed him on the shoulder, cutting through his iron skin like butter. It caused him to reevaluate his opponent. _"That Ice shell did nothing to decrease his strength. Man did I miscalculate. Well no matter it's my turn."_ Thought Natsu.

Natsu then went on the offensive throwing kicks and punches all over Deliora's body with each strike being strong enough to take down a Guild. Deliora tried swatting him away but Natsu was to fast for him to even get a glimpse of him. After about fifty or so strikes, Natsu a double foot stomped Deliora in his chest and pushed himself off propelling himself 50 feet away from Deliora.

" _this should be far enough."_ Natsu thought to himself. He then snapped his fingers which triggered a huge explosion across Deliora's body. When the dust settled Deliora had a few cuts but besides that Deliora looked the same as he began the fight.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for big guy. You even forced me to use my magic. To bad for you I'll end you in one go." Yelled as Natsu as he created a huge ball in his hands. Only to condense it instantly.

" **Apollo's Chariot!"** Yelled Natsu until he disappeared from sight. He reappeared right in front of Deliora.

" **Chaotic Expulsion."** Yelled Natsu as he pushed the ball of fire into Deliora only to jump back. The beast stood there confused until it exploded into a million pieces leaving nothing but a small white ball floating in the air. After the the attack Natsu's forms disappeared from of him.

" _Might have overdone it"_

" _ **You think dumbass"**_

" _Now you want to come out after I finish him. Why don't stay quiet for a little while longer."_

" _ **You know what I'm not even gonna tell you about what's gonna happen next."**_

" _What do you mean what's gonna happen ne…"_ Thought Natsu until he caught a fist to the face from a certain pissed off scarlet Mage.

"You will pay for your crimes against Fairy Tail." Said Erza as she pointed a sword at him.

 **So that is the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Gray losing in the fashion he did is needed so he could thrive even further. Also Demon Realm cost the caster 85% of his container. Also Apollo's chariot takes 10% of the container so Natsu is worn out with confrontation with Erza on the horizon. So these next two-three chapters will be interesting. Like always if you want to tell me something about the story like mistakes or opinions or direction I'm open ears. So leave a review. Well that's all guys. It's been nightmare guys, later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys we are back with another chapter of Demonic Pressence. Y'all know I don't own Fairy tail I mean if I did END would have been released already I mean this story is proof of that. Anyway I'm getting off track here Hiro Mashima owns it and let's get on with the show.**

"Sup, Red. Long time no see." Said Natsu with a weak smile as he stared at the scarlet haired knight that had a sword pointed at his neck. Even though he was acting calm on the outside but on the inside his mind was working overtime trying to find a way out of this predicament.

" _ **How that fist taste."**_ Asked END as he laughed at his partner's pain.

" _Not the time nor the place. How about trying to be useful for once and help me figure a way out of this."_ Said an irritated Natsu.

" _ **I have a plan but you will have to follow it perfectly. One slip up and this could be the last time we ever speak."**_ Said END solemnly but with a smile.

" _Whatever lets go."_ Said Natsu as he ventured back to the real world.

"Don't insult me. I am Erza Scarlet, the strongest female member of Fairy tail and you will not refer to me as Red." Said Erza proudly as she kept the sword at his throat.

"I wouldn't call you the strongest" Said a Woman who dropped down from the hole in the temple roof.

" _That scent. It seems familiar. But who could it be."_ Said Natsu which caused END to face palm himself.

" _ **You really are an idiot sometimes. Scratch that if it doesn't relate to food, you are a complete imbecile."**_ Said END confusing Natsu. " _ **It's the demon, idiot. And she is twice as strong as she was last time. You can't take both of them as you are now. We have to leave. NOW!**_ " Said END as he was staring through Natsu's eyes to see the predicament they were in.

" _But we haven't gotten the soul yet. We came all this way to get it and you're telling me just to leave it. And with Mirajane here she could take it for herself. I don't like the idea of that, especially if her blasts are even half as strong as Deliora's."_ Said Natsu as he was really set on getting immortality.

" _ **Hold them off while I think of a plan"**_

" _First time for everything."_

"Out of all the people I expected to see. You were the last person I expected to be here. Mira. Jane." Said Natsu with a smile that only infuriated the white haired Mage.

"I expected you to be crippled with guilt for your failure to stop me. For your failure to save…" Started Natsu until the tip of Erza's blade was now pressing against his neck.

" Woh. Woh. Woh. Woh. Woh. Okay Titania I see your point." Said Natsu.

"Erza. Put down your sword." Said Mira surprising Natsu in the process.

"Now why would I do that." Asked Erza irritated that Mira would even suggest such a thing.

"Because I'm gonna kill him and I don't need you in the way." Said Mira as a dark purple and red aura started to surround Mira.

"I can't let you kill him. The council wants him alive and how would killing him make you feel any better. It'd make you no better than him." Said Erza as she turned away from Natsu.

"She'll never be better than me, sooooo. You don't have to worry about that." Said Natsu with a smirk not noticing the menacing aura of both ladies.

" _ **You're a damn idiot. You know that. Also I've found a way to get out of here without being in a body bag. Something you seem to want to be in."**_ Said END.

" _Spit it out already."_

" _ **Give me control. I don't need magic I'll use my curses."**_

" _You know what that does to our body. I couldn't use magic for a month. And couldn't split from you for two."_

" _ **Have a better plan?"**_

" _You have five minutes. And focus on getting us out of here with the soul not fighting those two."_

" _ **You're a real buzz kill sometimes you know that."**_

" _Not so nice being on the other side is it."_ Said Natsu as he and END highfived effectively switching places.

Outside Natsu's mind Erza and Mira were arguing when they saw an explosion of flames coming from Natsu consuming him in its vortex. He then stepped out of it looking different. The most noticeable one was his hair which turned black. He also had longer canines and a black tattoo was on his right arm that looked like the Tartarus logo but it the squares were replaced with trident spikes.

" **Now it has been a long time since I have been in control of this body. I wonder if you two could even keep up with me for more than two minutes. I doubt it. Since last time I had even half control in front of you two, I wiped the floor with both of you."** Said END as he laughed at both the ladies. He, unlike Natsu, noticed the killer intent coming off the both of them.

" **What did I strike a nerve. Well don't blame me since** **you both are weak and insignificant bugs that couldn't even touch me."** Said END. As he finished he had to catch two fist. One was Mira in her Satin-soul while the other was Erza in her morning star armor.

" _I told you to do the exact opposite of what you're doing right now."_

" _ **But with Mira's mind clouded with anger she won't see the soul all I have to do is maneuver toward it then we can get out of here**_."

" _You have two minutes if it goes past that go for kill shots"_

" _**I'll take it."**_

Back outside the two female mages aimed kicks at END's head while he blocked with his arms. They then followed with heavy combos of both kicks and punches. Most were evaded but the ones he couldn't dodge he blocked.

"Why won't you throw a punch are you scared." Yelled Mira. Not noticing she and Erza were pushing him farther and farther away from the soul.

" **Not scared just not serious."** Said End when he then jumped up and kicked both Mira and Erza in the chest making them spread apart. He then went on the attack on Erza throwing flaming fist after flaming fist at her gut. He finished her off with an uppercut that sent her flying through the air towards where Gray and Lucy were. Mira on the other hand tried to use Erza's defeat as an opening. Mira started to gather dark energy between her hands to the point where a dark ball of energy appeared between them.

 **SOUL EXTINCTION.** Yelled Mira as she threw her hands towards Natsu. When she did that the ball of darkness expanded into a huge wave of darkness that encased the whole area.

" _No no no no no no. You idiot. Always wanting to fight. now immortality is gone."_

" _ **What are you babbling on about."**_

" _That last spell she casted. Yeah, it destroyed the fucking soul and any chance of immortality."_

" _ **Oh. My bad."**_

" _You know what I'm not even mad at you. The white haired bitch on the other hand. She needs to die."_

" _ **Now you're speaking my language."**_ Said END as he was laying on the ground staring toward the sky.

"Not so tough now are you. You smug son of a bitch." Said Mira with an angered grin. "Now stand the fuck up because I'm not done with you yet."

" **You may not be done with me but I assure you."** Said END as he disappeared only to reappear inches away from Mira's face. **"I'm done with you."** Finished Natsu as he then landed about fifteen crippling punches to Mira in a tenth of a second. He then delivered a harsh kick to her head sending her flying into a wall causing her to spit up blood. " **Now stand the fuck up because now I'm not done with you yet.** " Said END with more than a hint of mockery.

" _You have about a minute to get the hell out or the repercussions could be massive. Kill her with the next attack or rift now. Only options."_

" _ **Fine I'll go serious but you need to start letting me have control more often. It gets boring just watching you do the heavy lifting.**_ _ **But I guess my fun has to come to an end so I'll have to finish her with this."**_ Said END as he pointed towards Mira.

 **Apollo's revenge.** Yelled END as he shot a barrage of black beams straight at Mira that exploded as soon as they were close to her leaving a dust cloud that consumed Mira whole. END stared at the dust cloud with a smirk as he waited for the dust cloud to disperse. When the cloud disappeared, though, he was shocked to say the least. He saw a huge wall of ice stood in front of Mira.

" **Well shit I guess it's time to go."** Said END as he opened a **Rift.** But as he was half way through he felt a tug on his leg.

" **What the hell** " said END as he looked at his feet to see Erza on his foot, barely conscious. **"You know, you're interesting. Being able to go from pointing a sword at my throat to lying at my feet. But you know I just so happen to have you at the top of my kill list so I'll just take you with me."** Said END as he kicked her into the rift with him. As soon as he was in it the rift closed leaving a battered a bruised Fairy Tail to wonder where did Natsu take Erza.

 **Well this chapter wasn't as easy as I first thought but I guess that is the way the ball rolls. Also sorry if this wasn't the best chapter but again I hope the interaction with Natsu and Erza in the rift next chapter give us more insight on the years before they met at Guluna. So you know I'll expect writing next chapter will be easier so I'll probably update faster but you know if that dreaded writer's block comes back and a month long hiatus stalls out the story. Also if you like the story favorite. If you don't, review. I would love constructive criticism. It's been Nightmare guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to Demonic Pressence. This is the tenth chapter and honestly I didn't think people would like what I wrote but you guys have proved me wrong with just all around support and I thank all of you for that. With that said time for what you guys came for.**

 **As you all know by now I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Now on to the show.**

 **Council headquarters: Seiragan Fernandez's office**

"I'm disappointed in the Deliora case" said Seiragan as he looked from his desk to see a woman with black hair and a white kimono.

"It was a success until Salamander decided to pop in. He ended up destroying Deliora like it was nothing. But the iced shell might have had something to do with that." Said Ultear as she remembered how easy Salamander took out the behemoth that was Deliora.

"Well it can't be helped. We couldn't have predicted the salamander's appearance. He's sure an interesting case" Said Seiragan with a smile.

"I thought we could've come one step closer to our dream if we got Deliora. I'm sorry" Said Ultear.

"It's of no consequence Ultear don't worry about it. Our plan is still on schedule." Said Seiragan which made Ultear sweat a little.

"He didn't just beat Deliora. He was also able to capture one of the mages on the island." Said Ultear.

"And why would I care about that. What he does is of no concern of me." Said Seiragan.

"Because this person is important to you and your plans." Said Ultear as she started to smile.

"And who might that be." Said Seiragan as he was getting irritated with how long the conversation was.

"Erza Scarlet." Said Ultear which caught Seiragan by surprise.

"He hasn't killed anyone since that white haired girl. I'm sure he'll return Erza in good enough condition. If he doesn't, we'll have to find someone else but I'd prefer not to." Said Seiragan as he regained his composure.

"I hope you are correct." Said Ultear as she walked out the room.

" _I hope so too. Salamander you are slowly becoming a thorn in my side."_ Thought Jellal as a tick mark started to form on his head.

 **A week later**

"Where am I." Said Erza as she started to wake up. As she tried to move she noticed that she was tied to a chair making movement next to impossible. She was in a space that had no walls or doors as far as she could tell and when she looked up toward the sky she just saw a huge mirror that looked like it stretched just as far as the room. The ground was the weirdest thing though because it was black but not the normal black, it was abyss black.

"You know. I know he did a number on you but being unconscious for a week. I thought the almighty Titania Erza would be better than that. Then again you are nothing for than an insect." Said Natsu as he walked up to her. Surprising her because he wasn't there a second ago

"Where am I?" Erza demanded from Natsu. She then got slapped Natsu who just had a smile on his face.

"You know you are in no position to be using that sort of tone with me. Not how about you try again. Maybe try asking nicely." Said Natsu

"Where am I." Said Erza in the same commanding tone which in turn got her slapped even harder.

" You're very stubborn you know that, Erza. I tell you the exact way to find an answer and you throw it away like it's the worst thing ever. I mean all I'm asking you to do is beg for the answer." Said Natsu smirking at the last part of his sentence.

"I'll never beg to someone like you." Said Erza as her anger flared.

"You see. That is why I picked you and not Mirajane. It'll take time to break you while it would take me about a sentence to break her febrile little mind." Said Natsu before an Idea popped into his head.

"You know what lets make this interesting shall we. I'll give you all the information you want if you can take me down in one strike. But if you don't you'll still be able to go back to fairy tail but you won't be Titania Erza, you'll be the Erza from all those years ago. The one that was too weak to save that old man" Said Natsu as he the burned the chains that were keeping Erza in place.

"Deal?"

"What if I refuse?" asked Erza

"If you refuse? I didn't think of that let me think." Said Natsu as began to think.

"Oh I have it. I'll beat you down so bad that you'll wish that death was your best friend so he could save you by taking you away.. But he'll never show. Then after I break your body. I'll break your mind. It'll be so bad you'll forget your own name. So if I were you I would take the deal. It is your only chance of getting out of here alive."

Said Natsu with a sadistic smile.

"So do we have a deal." Asked Natsu.

"Yes we do." Said Erza as she then requiped in to her purgatory armor. She then charged at him and swung her sword at him trying to overcome him with brute force. But when the sword hit his head it stopped. Not only that it started to crack.

"What happened." Said Erza as she stared in shock as her sword shattered into a million pieces.

"You know why did I expect more from you. I told you one shot to make it back to fairy tail unharmed. But again you didn't follow instructions." Said Natsu as he then kicked Erza on her side causing more than a couple of ribs to crack. He then walked over to where Erza was on her hands and knees gasping for air. He then put his face right next to her ear to say.

"I'll give you one more shot but if you fail then I guess my fun can begin. Do I make myself clear" Said Natsu as he jumped back.

"Crystal." Said Erza she changed into her Armadura Fairy with two blades. She then charged both of her blades with magical pressure until they started to glow green. She was then surrounded by green electricity.

" **Dual Fairy Burst."** Yelled as Erza as she sent a huge green blast at Natsu.

" _You're strong Erza. Too bad you never stood a chance."_ Thought Natsu as he was engulfed by the blast.

"That should do it. I wasted my whole magic container to fire it but it was worth it." Said Erza as she stared at the dust cloud a she started to stagger. Her armor then disappeared since she didn't have the strength to keep it on. She then felt a chill on her spine as she felt two red eyes staring a hole into her back.

"You did well Erza I felt that but let me be brutally honest with you. It was no more than a mosquito bite." Said Natsu shocking Erza.

"Well it's time for my turn and I promise you it'll feel a lot worse than a mosquito bite." Said Natsu as he grinned at her. His face was shadowed on one side while the eye on that side glowed deep red, scaring Erza to her core as she fell on her butt. She tried scooting away from her attacker and kidnapper while she raised one hand as he closed in.

"Wait No no no no no no no no AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Three weeks later: Fairy Tail Guild**

It has been a little over a month since the strongest team in Fairy Tail, Team Gray, came back without Erza. They came back bruised and battered with Gray unconscious which he stayed for a whole week. Everybody was shocked to say the least that the strongest team and duo, Erza and Mira, was not only easily defeated but that Erza was also captured. Everybody in guild was quiet as soon they heard the news from the master because the team could barely get through telling the master without getting deeply depressed. Well most of the guild was silent but Laxus laughed his ass off, gaining more than a few deadly glares( **If looks could kill** ). Everybody was affected in different ways, but almost everybody in guild agreed that they had to find Erza.

After three weeks of searching with no clues of where Erza could be, the guild started to look different. There were less than one guild wide brawls but when they broke out it wasn't as happy as they were. It was just pure anger and aggression. Some members personalities started to change as well.

Levy stopped being a shy bookworm. she actually started to train to get better at using more offensive type spells with her solid script. Jet and Droy tagged along with her training but they could tell that they weren't wanted so they started to take missions by themselves. Nab actually grabbed a job, he failed it but he put himself out there and that is what matters most. The people most affected by her disappearance was team Gray.

Gray hasn't been seen at the guild since he awoke. He left with a handful of quest. Lucy, since Gray left her behind, formed a team with Cana and went on jobs to pay her rent. They actually made a great team because they didn't destroy everything in their path. Lucy was actually able pay her rent for 3 months after only one mission with Cana. She was pretty content with how things were going but she was worried about Erza. Elfman had gone training as soon as they had gotten back from the island. He left muttering something like it's not manly to let one of your friends be captured and he had to "Man Up" if he was going to protect Mira. In the month they had been back, Mira had the biggest personality change. She became a barmaid in the guild and started more. She hasn't even gone a mission. She felt weak and powerless like when Lisanna died. It hurt her deeply, not that she would say it out loud.

"Hey Lucy what can I get you today?" Asked Mira with a smile as Lucy sat at the bar. Lucy looked a bit exhausted since had just came back with Cana. The mission didn't exhaust. It was what happened after the mission that had her exhausted. Cana had to be dragged out of the bar because she got cut off and she was not happy. Lucy had to drag Cana out while taking a couple of punches from Cana. She was absolutely done with the day.

"Can you get me some strawberry yogurt I need something to relax me." Said Lucy with a tired.

"It'll be right up." Said Mira cheerfully.

" _It sure has been boring since Erza's been gone."_ Thought Lucy as she scanned the guild to see it was in pretty good condition and no one was fighting. This Fairy tail was a lot different than the one she had first joined. It was quiet and not rowdy. It was boring and not fun and it seemed like a lot of friendships where hanging on a thread. It saddened her to see.

"Here you go" said Mira as she put a bowl of yogurt in front of Lucy.

"Thanks. So have heard from Elfman yet." Asked Lucy.

"No he still training in the forest somewhere. How about you have you heard anything from Gray." Asked Mira.

"No he hasn't even sent a letter or anything. Some partner he is." Said Lucy muttering the last part but not low enough because Mira heard.

"Don't be hard on him he's going through some things. This Erza situation has brought back some bad memories for him. Just be patient he'll be back." Said Mira.

"You're right but the guild has been so boring lately with them all." Said Lucy. But as she finished the guild started to shake rather violently. Before it suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Asked Lucy

"I don't know this has never happened before." Said Mira but as she finished her sentence a rift opened right of the middle of the guild. When it closed again it revealed a person on the ground with a cloak on.

Mira was the first to awaken from their surprise and jumped toward the figure. She pulled off the cloak to see a certain scarlet haired Mage who looked like she had been to hell and back multiple times. Mira just put a hand over her mouth as she was about to cry then she heard muttering from Erza.

"What is it Erza?" Asked Mira trying to compose herself. She lowered her ear so it was right next to Erza's mouth.

"Kill me" Erza whispered as she passed out shocking Mira who had just lost it and was crying uncontrollably. Who would have thought that the queen of the fairies would be begging to be killed. What had happened to her after she was captured.

 **Find all of this out in the Next chapter of Demonic Pressence. Well this chapter took a little longer than I would have liked but you know can't control how the mind works. So yeah Erza is in horrible condition right now and her begging for death man who would have saw that coming. Oh right Natsu. Also two urgent things about the story and the direction it's going.**

 **One, If there were to be a Natsu pairing in this story it would be an Ultear x Natsu pairing as the main pairing. But if you don't want ships in this story I completely understand. It's up to the reader. So review so I can know. If that pairing should be in the story or just have Natsu stay the solo bad ass that he is. I'll leave that question up for the next two-three chapters.**

 **Second, should Lisanna stay dead or do you guys want her back. I mean I really disliked the edolas arc just off the bases that cats basically ruled the kingdom. And Nichiya, lets not even go into that. So review. This one is more long term so no rush to speak your mind on the matter. I'll post this question periodically.**

 **Wow this is getting long so I'll finish with please follow, favorite and review if you like the story. If you don't review. It can only help in the long run. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up guys. I'm back with another chapter of Demonic Pressence.**

 **As you know I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it. And he finally did something at the right time. It refers back to the latest chapter in the manga. If you aren't caught up I'm not gonna ruin it. Well on to the story.**

 **Three days later**

The guild was nothing less than relieved that Erza had been returned to them. But when they got her to the guild's infirmary to assess her injuries, their relief was quickly changed into pity and disgust. She had cuts and bruises all over her visible body which was a lot since without the cloak she was just in a bra and panties. She had a dislocated shoulder, a fractured wrist, a broken leg, and a concussion. But the most disturbing image on her was that she no longer had her guild mark. It was replaced by something else. Where her guild mark used to be was two red tridents crossing forming an X. Not only that but the tridents where glowing as if the mark itself was alive.

"Jet go run and get Porlyusica and tell her what's going on." Said Makarov toward Jet who was already speeding toward the healer's house.

"Now the rest of you get out of here and give Erza her space. Mira go call the groups who are out searching for her and tell them to come back and that Erza is here." Said Makarov to the rest of them but they stood there still dumbfounded that one of their comrades was in such bad shape.

"You heard him lets go" said Mira as she recovered first again while emitting a devilish aura that hadn't been seen in a month and the one that scared the ever living shit out of the guild.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am" stuttered the guild in unison as they scrambled out of the room fearing for their lives. Mira followed after she made sure only the master and an unconscious Erza was left in the room.

"What has happened to you my child." Said Makarov as he stared out the window worryingly.

It took about an hour for Jet to go and get Porlyusica, explain what happened with Erza and convince her to come back to guild. When they arrived, Porlyusica went to work on Erza which turned out to be a four hour ordeal. As she finished, Erza started to wake but just barely. Porlyusica knew that Erza wasn't gonna stay conscious for more than a minute or so. She tried to get details about what happened but all she was met with was wide eyes and her passing out the very next second. Porlyusica then finished her examination and left to inform Makarov of her condition.

The guild had a light hearted mood since they had finally gotten Erza back but they couldn't get the image of how beat up she was out of there mind. It saddened all of them to the core. They were quiet but the tension that had been in the air for over a month was finally gone.

Mira had reached Elfman and he was on his way back. He told her he was training in the mountains and that he had gotten a new soul but he wasn't strong enough to use yet. He called it reptile man but Mira made him change it to something more respectable. They went back and forth on names which Mira rejected until she got annoyed and gave up on Lizard-man.

She had also tried to get a hold of Gray but he wasn't picking up. She just assumed he was in the middle of a mission so she gave up on trying to get a hold of him. She was able to get Levy who had taken a job by herself in Hargeon.

"Really you found her?! How is she?! Where was she?!" Asked Levy in frantic succession making Mira sweat a little while she had a nervous smile.

"Come back to the guild and we'll discuss it then. Okay." Said Mira.

"Right I'll be there tomorrow." Said Levy as her image disappeared.

As Mira put down the communication lacrima, Porlyusica had exited the infirmary with a very grim look on her face. As soon as the guild noticed the healer they rushed her to barrage her with their questions but before they even got half way there, Makarov grew into his Titan form to tell them to all sit down while he had a conversation with Porlyusica. He promised that he would tell them everything that Porlyusica told him. The guild reluctantly accepted and sat down and started conversations with their respective groups. Meanwhile, Makarov led Porlyusica to his office so they could talk in peace.

"So how is she?" Asked Makarov as he sat down at his desk.

"She isn't going to die from her injuries and physically she should recover in time. But mentally…" Said Porlyusica said before trailing off at the end.

"What about her mentally." Asked Makarov.

"She might never recover she seems broken. She awoke in the middle of the exam but only momentarily. When I asked her a question about her time being gone she went wide-eyed and passed out the very next second." Said Porlyusica shocking Makarov.

"I'll be able to get a better read on her mental state when she fully awakes. Until then I'm going home. Get that Jet person to come and get me when she wakes which shouldn't be for a couple of days." Said Porlyusica as she got out of her chair heading for the door to leave the office.

"Thank you." Said Makarov. He only got a head nod.

When Porlyusica got out of the office, she was again almost attacked by a flurry of questions. But this time it was Mira, who was starting to revert back to the demon every second, who stopped them.

"Sit down and let Porlyusica through before I make you." Threatened Mira as all the members split like the Red Sea and gave her a path to leave the guild. As she walked by Mira, she gave her a small nod of appreciation. She then left the guild with a sad look on her face.

As soon as the guild doors closed, Makarov's door opened. He then told the guild about Erza's condition and that she would probably wake up in a couple of days. He left out her mental state but little did he know Mira knew at least part of Erza's mental state.

Everybody decided to call it a day since it was getting late. The return of Erza made all the guild members leave in a light hearted mood. They were still a little bit worried for Erza, since she looked the way she did but all in all they were just contempt that she was back.

The only ones that didn't leave the guild were the ruminants of Team Gray plus Cana, because they wanted to keep eyes on Erza since she was in no condition to protect herself. Makarov went to his office so he could get started on the mountains of paperwork that came after the destruction of a couple of towns which was caused by Gray.( **He did none of it since the prices for repairs caused him to pass out.)**

 **Three days later**

The guild had returned to its hyperactive nature since Erza's return. Guild wide brawls became an hourly occurrence. Now they had that light hearted mood that had all but disappeared a month ago. But as the happiness increased so did the damages which brought Makarov to shed a bunch of anime tears. Much to the delight of Mira.

"Don't cry Master. It isn't that bad. At least they found their fighting spirit." Said Mira as she handed Makarov another beer with smile.

"But the bills. Why can't you take it outside." Asked Makarov while he had tears in his eyes thinking of the damages he would have to pay for.

"Well at least Gray isn't here. It would be a lot worse." Said Mira.

"I guess you're right but where is Gray. I haven't seen him in a month." Asked Makarov.

"He won't pick up his Lacrima phone so we have no idea what he is doing." Said Mira.

"Why don't you ask Cana. She could probably locate him with her cards." Said Makarov as he took a swig of his beer.

"Cana!" Yelled Mira as she realized her oversight.

"What do you want" asked an irritated Cana since Mira was right next to her when she yelled.

"Sorry. Can you use your cards to find where Gray is?" Asked Mira.

"Sure." Said Cana as she got the supplies out to get a read on Gray. It took her a relatively short time to find where he was but his location shocked her.

"He's in oak town." Said Cana which shocked Mira.

"What is he doing in Phantom's town." Asked Mira.

"I got a location not what he is doing. It is odd that he would be there though. Maybe he had a mission near there and decided to spend the night in town." Deduced Cana.

"Yeah you're probably right he's probably just been busy." Said Mira. She keeps telling herself that he is O.K but she couldn't shake the thought that something was wrong with him.

 **Ruby town: One hour train ride from Oak Town**

"You here about Fairy Tail?" Asked a man in a red coat with red sweat pants.

"No what happened." Asked another man who was wearing just a t-shirt and shorts.

"Apparently one of their strongest members got kidnapped a month ago. Reports said she was found almost a week ago. In a pitiful state." Said the first man.

"Really?" Asked the second man.

"Yeah and some say that they had one of their strongest teams together when it happened. And to make it worse it was done by one person." Said the first.

"Man, something like this would never happen in phantom Lord." Said the second

"I know. It shows you how weak Fairy tail really is. They have one strong Mage and he is barely around." Said the first. He didn't notice the deadly aura that a blonde haired Mage was emitting. The two men where then shocked by lightning.

" _I'll show you which guild is better. I hear they have a dragon slayer I should pay them a visit and show the world that I'm not to be messed with."_ Said Laxus as he went to the Train station to head to Oak town.

 **The forest around Oak Town**

Two figures in cloaks appeared in a swirl of fire as they appeared on the edge of Oak town's Forest.

" **What are we doing here, Natsu."** Asked END

"You had fun for a whole month. It's mine turn now." Said Natsu.

" **What do you mean by that.** " Asked END.

"There's a dragon slayer in the guild that resides in this town. His name's Black steel Gajeel. He claims to be the strongest dragon slayer out there. It's time to show him how wrong he is." Said Natsu with a special kind of fire in his eyes.

" **Whatever but don't go asking for my help. This is all you. I'll just make sure no one gets in the way."** Said END with a devilish smile.

"Don't kill any of them. It would be good if we don't get a bounty on our heads. I like being able to walk through towns without having to decimate a Mage that was dumb enough to think he was strong enough to beat me." Said Natsu.

" **Okay no killing. How about broken bones."** Asked END

"As long as you don't kill them any damage is fair game. Deal." Said Natsu.

" **Deal"** Said END with with a smile he and Natsu walked toward the town.

 **Done. Well all things lead to phantom. What could this lead to. Who gets to fight the dragon slayer. Why is Gray in Oak town. All these questions will be answered in the next Chapter of A demonic Pressence. Hope you guys liked the chapter. We are heading toward the Phantom lord arc. I also decided that the questions from last chapter won't be closed until the edolas arc is supposed to take place. Another thing for those who are gonna recommend Kyoka or Sellah, those pairings are impossible in this story since you know Natsu needs their power and he has to kill them to get it. It's a sad truth but a truth nonetheless. Well that's all I got so like always, follow, favorite or Review if you enjoyed the story or the just the chapter. If you hate this story, review so I can get feedback on how to make the story better. It's been nightmare guys, later.**


	12. A cold battle: Slayer vs Slayer

**Hey readers we are back with another chapter of Demonic Pressence. As you know I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima owns it.**

 **One hour before Natsu and END appeared in the forest: Phantom Lord Guild**

"Gajeel, t-t-the master n-n-needs you" said the unfortunate Mage who had lost a game of rock-paper-scissors. He was shaking in his boots because of the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel had a tendency to lash out at members who interrupted him while he was eating.

"OK." Was all Gajeel said as he got up to head up to his guild master's office. But before he left the table he hit the Mage that had interrupted his meal with an iron club.

"I know I said don't interrupt me when I'm eating. Next person that does it gets THAT." Yelled Gajeel as he was in front of his Master's door. The guild got quiet enough that you could hear drops from the faucet. Yeah he scared the guild that much, kind of like a red haired Mage from their rival guild, Fairy Tail.

"Do you have to be so loud Gajeel." Asked Jose Porla, guild Master of Phantom lord and one of the ten wizard saints.

"If they keep annoying me, then yes. They'll never learn other wise." Said Gajeel as he took a seat in front of Jose's desk.

"Anyway what do you need." Said Gajeel nonchalantly which would have been seen as disrespectful if Jose hadn't gotten used to it over the years.

"We are finally going ahead with the plan. So I need you to provoke them in the worst way possible." Said Jose.

"So which one do I do first. The guild or one of the members." Asked Gajeel with a smile on his face. He had waited a long time to beat down some "Fairies" as he would call them.

"Attack the guild at night. Then attack one of their weaker members. I have a perfect choice of targets for you." Said Jose as he handed him three cards with photos of Fairy Tail Mages with the name of the targets on them and where they were at that exact time. On one was Macao and Romeo. On the second was Levy, Jet, and Droy. On the third was Lucy.

"I'll take the middle one. Three against one ought to be fun." Said Gajeel with a huge grin.

"OK you'll leave immediately. Don't destroy the guild until everybody is out of it, though. Preferably at night. I don't need you out of commission because Makarov was there." Said Jose that got a nod from Gajeel.

"That all?" Asked Gajeel as he walked to the door.

"Yes. Show them why Phantom will always be number one." Said Jose as Gajeel left.

 **Thirty minutes after Natsu and END arrived: Phantom lord guild doors**

"You ready to go." Asked Natsu

" **I'm always ready."** Said END.

"You said the same thing when we went up against Snyder." Said Natsu as smirked.

" **He caught me by surprise. And if you hadn't been the idiot you are, we wouldn't have had to go through that."** Said END as he butted heads with Natsu.

"If you had listened you would have saw my plan was fool proof." Said Natsu as he turned his head toward the doors.

" **I doubt that since a fool came up with it."** Said END as he too turned the doors.

"Can we get going I want to fight the dragon slayer." Said Natsu.

" **Just open the damn doors already."** Said END. Natsu then pushed the doors open. This action caught the attention of the guild.

"Attention Phantom Lord. I am looking for the man that goes by the name Black Steel Gajeel. I wish to fight with him since he has been spreading some false rumors. Now if you give him up nothing will happen to you but if you don't comply my friend here will decimate your puny little guild." As he finished the guild erupted in laughter. They really didn't take his threat seriously. That was their biggest mistake they ever made.

"Now who do you think you are. I mean seriously the two of you versus the whole guild. Are you crazy. Do you not know who we are. How about I give you a demonstration." Said a random Phantom Lord Mage as he swung to punch Natsu but all he contacted was air since Natsu ducked. He then felt a hand on his arm. He then turned to look who had his hand but all he saw was red eyes in a cloak. No face just eyes. Then END quickly twisted his arm breaking it before jumping and spin kicking him across the guild causing him to lose consciousness. This shocked the entire guild. 

"He beat Josh!" Yelled a random member.

"He was runner up for the element four!" Yelled another member.

"We are so screwed!" Yelled another

"Now I will only ask one more time where is Gajeel." Asked Natsu in a light tone that everybody knew was dangerous to trust.

"He left on a mission an hour ago." Said a scared Mage which got him death glares from his guild mates.

"I see. Well thank you for the information. And as promised I won't hurt any of you." Said Natsu which got sighs of relief. But then END put his hand up in the air while his palm was facing upwards.

" **I, on the other hand will destroy you all."** Said End as red energy started to form on his hand.

 **FLAME SHOWER.** Yelled END as he shot laser like flames into the air till they reached the top of the guild hall. They then fell to earth with blinding speed causing an explosion that took out the entire guild.

 **Outside the guild a minute before Flame shower**

" _Time to show the country why I'm the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail. Not even that perverted old man can match me."_ Thought Laxus as he walked toward the guild of Phantom Lord. When he got there he was shocked to see that doors where blown off as if a battle had gone on. He saw broken bodies littered all over the guild and in the epicenter of it where two cloaked figures.

"What the hell happened here!" Yelled Laxus which caught the attention of the two figures.

" **I happened here."** Said one of the cloaked figures darkly.

"And who the fuck are you." Asked Laxus as he got into a fighting stance.

"That nose of yours should be stronger than that. I mean you weren't trained by a dragon but a Lacrima is just as good. It hurts that even after I handed you such a humiliating defeat that you would forget me." Said one of the cloaked figures as he took off his hood to reveal pink(salmon) hair.

"N-Natsu." Said Laxus in shock.

"The one and only." Said Natsu with a cocky grin.

"Oh, I have been waiting a long time to kick your sorry ass and after I'm through with you I'll take down the resident dragon slayer of the guild." Said Laxus as lightning started to wrap around his body.

"Too bad Gajeel isn't here. But you know what you might be just as good. I came to fight a dragon slayer and show him just how superior I am. Since Gajeel's a no show I'll have to settle for you." Said Natsu as fire encased his body.

" **Are you gonna keep yapping or are you gonna fight."** Yelled END. Just as he said that both Natsu and Laxus charged at each other with their fist cocked back. When they met their fist collided causing a massive explosion.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

It has been a week since Erza had returned and Gray has still yet to return from oak town. Erza awoke a day ago but she was visibly different. She was much more guarded. She rarely talked to the people that came to visit her and most would say she cowered away from. The only person she let down her guard down for was the master and even then she would barely talk to him. Porlyusica didn't know what to say about how long she would be like this. But she warned the guild it might be a permanent change. This news hurt the guild to its core.

How could one of their strongest mages change so drastically. They started to pity her but as soon as they felt it, it turned into anger. Not at Erza, not at themselves, hell not even at Team Gray who had lost her. No their anger was aimed at one person. Natsu Dragneel. They as a Guild vowed revenge for as Gray would call him "that pink haired bastard".

"Master we should do something for Erza." Said Mira as she sat next to a sleeping Erza.

"Mira, we can't rush for her to get back to her old self. Besides it has only been a day. I'm sure she'll be back to the same Erza we knew and loved(feared)." Said Makarov with a sad smile.

"But, what about a welcome home party. The guild seems in a great mood since she came back. We should celebrate her return. That'll make her feel better." Said Mira.

"I don't know. I don't think she could handle the high spirits of the guild. " said Makarov.

"We could even have strawberry cake. She would love it" Said Mira with excitement ignoring Makarov.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" Said Makarov with a sigh but all he heard was Mira yell outside of the door that they were throwing a party for Erza which got cheers from the Guild.

 **Oak town 5 minutes from Phantom lord**

Gray has been staying in oak town for the last several weeks getting Intel on one of their mages Juvia L. For some reason the guy who put in the job request didn't put her last name in. She was said to have caused massive water damage to their town and they wanted a fairy tail Mage to figure out if it was malicious or not. You know since they know how to cause widespread destruction without noticing.

He had stayed there for a whole week yet no site of his target. Honestly he was getting bored of waiting around. He wanted to fight something and a pink haired bastard would be an excellent choice. He was worried about Erza but the job came first. He couldn't just abandon the mission it'll look bad on Fairy Tail. He just had to suck it up and

"BOOOOOOOOMMM" an Explosion that shook the very ground he stood on pierced his thoughts.

" _That came from Phantom. Uh why do have to be a good guy and go help THEM of all people. What a drag."_ Thought Gray as he turned the corner to see that Phantom Lord's Guild was a complete wreck and that on the ground in front of him was Laxus on one knee.

"Laxus what happened. And what are you doing in oak town." Asked Gray which caught Laxus by surprise.

"Who are you." Asked Laxus as he turned toward Gray.

"I'm Gray one of your guild mates." Said Gray before he stripped his shirt away without him noticing.

"Oh you're the perverted stripper." Said Laxus irritated that the stripper was here.

"Now what happened." Asked Gray. Laxus then stood up and took off his jacket and pointed toward the guild where two cloaked figures walked out. On had black hair the other had pink.

"They happened." Said Laxus. When Gray saw Natsu his vision went red. He was more than angry. He was next level pissed. And before Laxus even realized it Gray went speeding toward Natsu with his fist pulled back but before he even got to Natsu's face he was kicked in his by the black haired man that was standing next to him.

" **Your fight is with me"** said END as he put himself in between Natsu and Gray as Gray looked up with a slight trail of blood coming out his mouth.

"Remember no killing." Said Natsu as he started walking toward Laxus.

" **Yeah, yea, yeah. But I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in this stripper's body."** Said END as he walked toward Gray.

"Fine I'll kick your ass first then I'll get Natsu." Said Gray as he stood up ready to face off in one of the toughest battles of his life.

 **Will the combined efforts of Gray and Laxus be able to take on an enemy that is too strong for each of them alone. Or will Natsu and END prove to much for the Fairy tail Mages. Find this out and more on the next chapter on A Demonic Pressence. Hope you liked the chapter. I know you probably all hate me for not including the fights in this chapter but I have a really valid reason for this. Would you want a really short fight or full blown chapter long fight that these two deserve. Well if you liked this chapter or just the story in general please follow Favorite or Review. If you didn't like the Chapter please review. It can only make the story better. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


	13. The battle begins: A new challenger?

**We are back with a new chapter of A Demonic Pressence. I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. Let's get on with the show.**

 **Natsu vs Laxus**

 **[Rift].** Yelled Natsu as he started running toward Laxus with his fist cocked. He then punched Laxus who had his guard up in an X to block the ouch but was still sent backwards. He prepared to land on a concrete or some walls but he landed on grass.

"Where the fuck am I. I know he didn't hit me that hard." Yelled Laxus to no one in particular. He was surprised that no matter where he looked all he saw was forest. He was just in an open field that was about the size of a stadium which was encircled by deep forest. Then a portal opened up across the field and out stepped Natsu.

"You're in an uninhabited forest. And this'll be or battle field. So let's cut the chit chat and get own with the fighting." Said Natsu as punched his fist together in excitement.

"You read my mind." Said Laxus as he encased his body with lightning and jumped toward Natsu with blinding speed.

Natsu did the same as he jumped at Laxus with his body encased in fire. When they reached each other they traded punches. They traded about fifteen shots a piece before Laxus had the bright idea to grab Natsu's arm and electrocute him. It stunned at most him. Laxus then started raining down lightning encased fist.

Natsu quickly recovered from his initial shock and he began to deliver his own magic induced fist to Laxus.

 **[Fire dragon's Talon]** yelled Natsu as he tried to take out the legs of Laxus but Laxus jumped and covered his foot with lightning.

 **[Lightning Dragon's Talon]** yelled Laxus as he drove his foot into Natsu's skull but was surprised that Natsu only bended slightly. Natsu then pushed head up sending Laxus' foot into the air before he grabbed the other and threw him into the ground.

 **[Fire Dragon's iron fist]** yelled Natsu as he threw a punch at the downed Laxus. Laxus then used his Lightning Body to get out of the way of the attack. He then settled across the clearing as he caught his breath.

"You've gotten stronger Laxus. I actually felt some of those." Said Natsu with a smirk.

"I haven't even started." Said Laxus

"Well since you're done with your warm up lets get to the real deal." Said Natsu.

"You'll regret that." Said Laxus.

 **[Lightning Dragon's Roar]** yelled Laxus as a stream of lightning came out of his mouth and headed for Laxus.

"Well this is sure interesting. He'll give me more of a fight than Erza did. I'll have fun with him." Natsu said to himself.

 **[Fire Dragon's Roar]** yelled Natsu as he threw out a roar that was just as strong as Laxus'. When the two roars collided it created an explosion. Laxus used the explosion to cast one of his heavier attacks.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction" chanted Laxus as he pointed his fist in the air. He released a large amount of lightning magic into the air to create a large ball of lightning.

 **[Raging Bolt]** yelled Laxus as the ball descended upon Natsu at an ungodly rate. It hit him head on and explosion of lightning occurred leaving a huge dust cloud. When it cleared, Laxus saw that Natsu was on the ground unconscious with a badly torn cloak.

"You weren't so tough. Shows that back then you got a lucky shot nothing more." Said Laxus as he finished walking toward his down opponent.

"You are nothing but an insect to me. Goes to show how weak Red's team really is" said Laxus with a smirk.

"Nope. It goes to show how stupid you are. Did you really think that would be an attack that could take me down." Said Natsu who was behind Laxus across the field. When Laxus heard the voice his shot up to see Natsu without his cloak relatively unharmed. His head shot right back down to see that Natsu disappeared in flames.

"How the fuck did you do that." Said Laxus as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"A clone. Smart right. I knew you would try something like that. I mean that one attack was really your only chance to beat me." Said Natsu

"Oh really. I beg to differ." Said Laxus. As he finished, the magical pressure around him started to build up. He then started to grow in in size. So much so that he tore his shirt apart.

" _Now things are gonna get interesting. He's finally going all out."_ Thought Natsu as he got in a fighting stance.

Then all of a sudden the pressure just died down with Laxus just staring at the sky with blank eyes. Then he disappeared from sight. He reappeared in front of Natsu who was barely able to guard against the incoming strike. It actually pushed him back.

" _Shit he's fast."_ Thought Natsu as Laxus' assault continued. He started to combine his punches with kicks to keep Natsu off balance. Natsu was only able dodge or block since he couldn't find a decisive opening that he could exploit. Then Laxus drop kicked Natsu and jumped back about twenty feet and cocked back his fist and gathered magic into it.

 **[Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist]** yelled Laxus as he threw a lightning at Natsu in the shape of his face.

 **[Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist]** yelled Natsu as he countered the move with a fire fist. This time Natsu's attack overpowered Laxus' attack. Laxus had to jump out the way since the fist of fire looked like it wasn't going to fizzle out. His assumption was right since it destroyed at least half of mile of forest.

" _Damn that was strong. And where the fuck are we that he could destroy a half a mile of forest and still not see a town."_ Thought Laxus as he picked himself up.

"Let's see if you can take this" yelled Laxus as he threw both hands in the air and gathered magic in between them.

 **[Lightning Dragon's Heaven Halberd]** yelled Laxus as he threw a powerful spear of lighting at Natsu.

"Flames in my right hand, flames in my left hand, put them together what to you get." Said Natsu

 **[Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame]** yelled Natsu as he threw a medium sized fire ball toward the spear. This time Laxus' spear won out and sped toward Natsu who had to jump out of the way to dodge it. Laxus wasn't done yet though he appeared in front of Natsu charging music into his right hand.

 **[Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder]** yelled Laxus as a lightning encased with lightning hit Natsu square in the chest but this fist packed more of a punch than his normal Punches. The punch sent Natsu flying across the field landing hard on his back.

"You know what Laxus I'm done with you" said Natsu as he stood up with lightning still wrapping around his body.

"How are you still standing. I hit you with enough electricity to completely fry any human." Said Laxus shocked.

"That's where you made your first mistake. I ain't human." Said Natsu

 **[Gate 2: Release]** yelled Natsu as a huge fire engulfed him. When he stepped out of it he had dragon like scales littered all around his body.

"I'll end you with this." Said Natsu.

 **[Apollo's Chariot]** yelled Natsu as he threw both hands into the air where a gigantic fire ball started to appear above them. He then started to move his hands in front of him pointed toward Laxus and the fire ball settled right in front of Natsu. Natsu put his hands into a pistol formation.

 **[Raging Bullets]** yelled Natsu as he started to shot parts of the fire ball at Laxus in rapid succession. Each shot that hit Laxus did more damage than the last. After twenty five shots Natsu stopped. Laxus collapsed the next second. Natsu walked over to his downed opponent.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long. I expected nothing less from you Laxus. Now time to end it." Said Natsu as he raised his fist.

"If you keep focusing on what's on the ground you'll never realize what's in the sky." Said Laxus.

"What are you talking about." Asked Natsu as he turned toward the sky. He then saw about fifty orbs that were filled with lightning magic.

"Oh shit."

 **[Thunder Palace]** yelled Laxus as all of the orbs shot lightning at Natsu. Natsu then collapsed while breathing heavy. Not unconscious but very injured.

"You even. Cut through. The scales." Said Natsu between breaths.

"You really aren't human are you." Said Laxus as he started to succumb to darkness.

"Not even close." Natsu answered back as Laxus was sucked into darkness.

 **Gray vs END**

"Remember no killing." Said Natsu as he started walking toward Laxus.

" **Yeah, yea, yeah. But I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in this stripper's body."** Said END as he walked toward Gray.

"Fine I'll kick your ass first then I'll get Natsu." Said Gray. As Gray finished Natsu and Laxus went through a portal.

"Laxus!" Yelled Gray which got him a kick to the face. He collided with a store destroying it completely.

" **Don't ever take your eyes off me I'll make you regret it."** Said END as he stared at his handy work.

"Noted" said Gray as he got out of the ruble.

" **You know what how about we make things interesting. A little wager. If you win I'll show you where that little white haired chick is. Now if you lose she'll be min.."** Said END. Before he could finish Gary punched him clean in the jaw as he was seething with anger.

" _ **That ought to do it."**_ Thought END as he backflipped away from Gray.

 **[Ice Make:Lance]** yelled Gray as he sent lances made of ice at END.

 **[Snyder form:chest]** yelled END as he took the lances all to the chest. When they hit him all the lances shattered in a million pieces.

" **Gonna need to do better than"** said END with a smirk

 **[Ice Make:Freeze Lancer]** yelled Gary as he sent larger lances toward END. END couldn't have cared less since they were aimed at his chest.

 **[Ice Make: Arrow]** yelled Gray as he sent the arrows at his lances and changed their direction so one would hit head. END actually had to dodge the attack.

" **Hm, interesting. I might have underestimated his intellect. Hanging with Natsu I guess."** Muttered END.

 **[Jackal Form:Hands and Legs]** yelled END as his hands and feet started to glow.

" **Now don't get hit, snow flake. Or there will be some beautiful fireworks at your expense."** Said END with a crazed grin.

"I ain't dying yet." Said Gray.

 **[Ice Make: Battle Axe]** yelled Gray as a huge axe appeared in his hand.

"Time to dance." Said Gray as he charged towards END.

They soon engaged in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Gray started to swing his axe. But END kept dodging. What Gray didn't see was that END kept tapping the axe with his palm. After about ten swings END backflipped and kicked the tip of the Axe making it fly out of his hands. END then snapped his fingers which caused the axe to explode into a million pieces.

" **Now if you don't want that to be you, you better start focusing."** Said END.

"Whatever. How about you try to attack. If your going to keep dodging you'll end up worse than the guild over there." Said Gray as he pointed toward Phantom's guild.

" **Big talk for someone who can't land a hit."** Said END with a smirk. As he finished he rushed Gray head on.

" _Gotcha"_ thought Gray.

 **[Ice Make:Floor]** yelled Gray as he place his hand on the ground causing it to freeze over. He was able to catch END by surprise and made him slide toward Gray.

 **[Ice Make:Sword]** yelled Gray as a sword made of ice appeared in his hand. He then swung it trying to pierce END in the chest while he was out of control.

" _Shit. He is gonna be pissed that I have to use that."_ Thought END as the sword was closing in.

 **[Flame Release: Stage Two]** yelled END. Just as he yelled it time stopped all together and not a moment to soon since the sword was and inch from his chest.

"Gotta make it quick I don't have much time." Said END as he punched Gray in the stomach and liver four times. And then jumped. As soon as he left his feet, time resumed as it was and Gray hunched over in pain. Then END descended with his foot aimed straight at the back of Gray's head. But when he tried to make contact with his skull, his foot was met by a wall of water. He jumped back in case of another attack.

" **A new challenger. She seems stronger than this one. And a water Mage at that. I'll have to be careful with this one. But the stripper has to go."** END muttered to himself. He then snapped his fingers and an explosion occurred on Gray's body. When the dust settled it revealed a badly burnt and unconscious Gray.

"I'll never forgive you for what you have done to Juvia's guild and this Mage. Juvia will make you pay for this." Said the new challenger who was now identified as Juvia.

" **Good luck with that."** Said END as he got into a fighting stance.

 **With Laxus and Gray out of commission Phantom's last resort is Juvia. Will she be enough to stop END's rampage or will she just be the another victim of this monstrosity. Find all of this out and more on the next chapter of A Demonic Pressence. Also I forgot to put it in last chapter but Jose was a thought projection and he disappeared when Gajeel left his office. Just wanted to clear up why the master of their Guild wasn't helping. So if you guys liked this chapter or the story in general, please follow, favorite or review. If you didn't like the chapter, please review. It can only make the story better. Well it been Nightmare guys, later.**


	14. Juvia vs END: A new threat approaches

**Welcome back to another chapter of A Demonic Pressence. As you know I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it. Well let's get on with the show.**

 **Juvia vs END**

The two Mages stood in defensive stances to begin the battle. Neither wanting to attack first. They stood staring at each other for about a minute.

" **Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to fight me.** " Said END impatiently. Juvia remained silent. Ignoring END.

" **You aren't going to ignore me!** " Yelled END as he disappeared from sight only to reappear right next to Juvia in the air with his foot swinging toward her head. Her head then burst into water as he made contact. He then jumped back visibly shaken.

" ** _Shit he's going to give me THAT as punishment for killing her. Maybe I can pin it on the stripper. Yeah that's what I'll do._** " Thought END not paying attention to Juvia who's head reformed as soon as his leg went through.

 **[Water Slicer]** yelled Juvia as she sent a stream of water at the unsuspecting END. When the water hit it sent END flying into a building. Juvia stayed on her guard knowing that the fight only just started.

" **That fucking hurt. And to think I got all worked up over nothing.** " Said END as he got out the rubble. He had a little stream of blood coming out of his mouth. He also had a slight gash on his shoulder.

He then went on the attack. Surprisingly, she didn't try to dodge. She didn't even try to block. She took each punch fully. After about fifteen punches END jumped back to assess the damage he caused. But all he saw was an uninjured Juvia. She didn't have a scratch on her. She looked as clean as she did at the beginning of the fight.

" ** _I don't know what's going on but she sure is tough_**." Thought END as he stared at her.

He then snapped his fingers and Juvia felt explosions from fifteen parts of her body. She blew up in a million water particles. END laughed as he looked at the place Juvia used to be. Just as he was about to walk away he got punched in the face with a water fist. This attack, he was able to block. But it made him slide back ten to fifteen yards. He looked back at the spot where Juvia was and saw the water was reforming the water Mage.

" **Okay now I'm curious. what the fuck are you. I just blew you up with enough explosive to send you to kingdom come. Why the hell are you still alive.** " Yelled END as he was getting agitated.

"Juvia is a rain woman. Juvia and water are one in the same." Said Juvia as it started to rain.

" **So I can't just blow you up. I'll just have to figure something out**." Said END as he charged at her again. But when he was close she disappeared into the rain. He was dumbfounded. She had completely disappeared.

" ** _Where is she_**." Thought END. He was then kicked in the back. He turned around but there was nothing there. He then felt a punch from his back. He quickly turned but again she disappeared.

" ** _I won't be able to beat her in this rain. I'm gonna need THAT weapon. He is not going to like this_**." Thought END.

" ** _Natsu_**." END mentally called out.

 **In the field where Laxus and Natsu were fighting**

" _What_ " asked Natsu as he stared up at the sky.

" ** _I need to use THAT or I might not be able to win_**." Said END as he took another fist to the face.

" _Stripper is beating you that bad. Man are you pathetic._ " Said Natsu.

" ** _It's not the snow flake. One of Phantom's is actually a challenge. Now can I use it or not._** " Asked END as he took a kick to the gut and keeled over.

" _Do what you must. But don't kill the Mage. I don't feel like having to be merged with you every second we're in a town_." Said Natsu.

" ** _Whatever_**." Said END as he stood up with one hand pointed outwards.

 **[Kaosuburingā:Release]** yelled END as a Katana appeared in his hand. It had two red streaks on the blade that ran parallel to each other.

 **[Kaosuburingā:Peace]** END said as he swung his sword with no real target but his swings were starting to get faster. They got so fast in fact that he started to create a pocket no rain could enter. He was in a dome of clear sky. This shocked Juvia to say the least. She had never seen anybody use a sword so well that they could create a pocket without the rain. She had to be careful. The rain started to let up as Juvia reformed a good 20 yards away.

" **Now that that is over you want to get started.** " Said END as he held the sword in one hand.

"Juvia will not lose here." Said Juvia.

END then charged at her with the sword dragging behind him.

" **Take this**." Yelled END

 **[Kaosuburingā:Wreckage]** yelled as he sliced the air and a shockwave of fire was sent toward Juvia. She then put her hand up toward the shockwave

 **[Water Slicer]** yelled Juvia as she sent three scythe like water blades toward the flames as a counter. They collided and exploded into steam. Juvia used this time to create a trap as she put concealed magic circles on the ground around. END used the opportunity to strike as he sped toward his unsuspecting opponent. As the steam cleared, he was ten feet away from her ready to strike her down. But before he got close enough to land the strike he was captured in a bubble of water. It shocked him so much he dropped the sword. He began to struggle as he was starting to lose oxygen.

"You'll won't be able to escape Juvia's Water Lock. The more you struggle the quicker you'll run out of oxygen." Said Juvia as she watched.

" ** _Like hell I will._** " Thought END.

 **[Snyder Form:Full Release][Jackal Form:Full Release]** said END as best he could. He then punched and kicked the water bubble until it was marked in at least twenty spots.

" ** _This ought to be enough. Never tried this before. Hope I don't die_**." Thought END as he snapped his fingers. The Water Lock exploded as he did it leaving a slightly bloodied END.

"How did you do that?" Asked Juvia as she was impressed.

" **In a way I'm never doing again. It doesn't matter anyway since I'm ending the fight with my next attack** " Said END as he picked up his sword.

"Juvia would like to see you try." Said Juvia as she got into a fighting stance.

 **[Kaosuburingā:Devastation]** yelled END as he swung his sword sending a tornado of Fire toward Juvia.

 **[Water Nebula]** Juvia said trying to counter with a torrent of water but the tornado tore the attack it closed in on her with ungodly speed. She couldn't do anything but accept her fate. She fell to her knees. Just as the tornado was five feet away it was cancelled out.

 **[Kaosusutoppā:Rebellion]** said Natsu as he appeared in front of her giving Juvia hope that she would be fine.

"I gave you one instruction. Don't kill her. And what did you go and do. Almost kill her. You're lucky I got here in time to stop you." Said Natsu with a tick mark on his forehead.

"And you" said Natsu as he turned toward Juvia. He then kicked her square in the face before she could even react. She hit the wall and passed out. "Need to take a nap." Said Natsu as he walked away.

" **Show off**." Huffed END

"I wouldn't have to showoff if someone could take care of a simple job. But never mind that I have a gift I have to drop off to Fairy Tail before we hunt for Gajeel." Said Natsu as he pointed at Laxus who was unconscious.

" **Whatever lets go** " said END as he, Natsu, and Laxus went through a rift, leaving oak town and Phantom Lord trying to recover.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

The return party for Erza was just like any other Fairy Tail Party:lively and destructive. The guild couldn't hide their enthusiasm for any longer. It had been a week and they were ready to cut loose. Erza on the other hand just wanted to sit in a corner and enjoy her strawberry cake in peace. Everybody accepted that she wanted to be left alone so they steered clear of her. Especially since she was eating her cake. Most went about their business as they started to drink, eat, and of course fight. But a few mages sat at the bar and stared at Erza worryingly.

"Do you think she's okay" asked Lucy

"Yeah, I know she hasn't even tried to get her guild mark back yet." Said Cana.

"She'll be fine." Said Mira as she sat next to Cana.

"Yeah, Erza's strong. She wouldn't let this take over her life." Said Levy who was sitting next Lucy.

"Maybe we should just check on her." Said Lucy

"Lu, we should give her space. She might not want to be messed with right now." Said Levy.

"I agree with Lucy, Erza seems down in the dumps. I mean she is eating strawberry cheesecake without even cracking a smile." Said Cana as she took a gulp of her barrel.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Said Mira as she was getting irritated that Erza was getting this type of attention, even after a week.

"I'm going to check on her." Said Lucy as she got up and headed toward Erza.

"I don't think this is smart, Lu" said Levy as she followed. The other two just sat there since Cana was preoccupied with her alcohol and Mira just didn't want to.

As they got close to the table a big object fell on it causing her cake to be crushed. Erza was about to snap but she saw who was on her table. It was Laxus who looked like he been through hell.

"What happened?" Asked Erza who was shocked.

"I happened." Said a voice from above. The whole guild looked up and saw that Natsu was looking down from a rift.

"This is my parting gift from me to you, Fairy Tail."said Natsu as he disappeared leaving a stunned Fairy Tail to again pick up the pieces.

 **How will Fairy Tail respond as Natsu once again takes out one of their elites. And with Gajeel on the horizon, are they prepared to deal with the incoming threat. Find all this out and more on the next chapter of A Demonic Pressence. If you liked this chapter or story in general please follow, Favorite, or Review. If you disliked this chapter please review. It can only make the story better. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


	15. The mission begins: A battle commences

**We are back with another chapter of A demonic Pressence. Hope you enjoy. As you know I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OC. Hiro Mashima owns the rest. Well let's get on with the show.**

 **In Natsu's rift**

" **So, where are we going now?"** Asked END as he sat down in a chair that appeared out of thin air.

"We wait. Gajeel is in Magnolia as we speak. For what exactly, I don't know. But I want to see things play out. It should get interesting starting tonight." Said Natsu as he sat on a chair that also appeared out of thin air.

" **What do you mean? What's starting tonight?"** Asked END.

"Gajeel in Magnolia signals that Phantom Lord is going to attack Fairy Tail in some way." Said Natsu.

" **Why would they do that. I mean is Fairy Tail even worth their time? Phantom isn't that strong. They do have a couple of heavy hitters though."** Said END as he remembered fighting the rain woman.

"Power. Their guild master is obsessed with becoming number one and will do anything to achieve it. Fairy Tail has risen to number two of the rankings. They are even threatening to become number one." Said Natsu.

" **Those Fairies are getting close to becoming number one? I mean you can take on most of their mages before you started to slow down."** Said END.

"True but they have two trump cards that helped them climb the rankings." Said Natsu.

" **What would they be."** Said END.

"Not what but who." Said Natsu which got a sigh from END since he had to finish the sentence.

" **Who is their trump card."** Asked END

"Mystogan, also known as the shadow since no one has seen his face. And their Ace Gildarts Clive, who was rumored to be as strong as the gods of Ishgar." Said Natsu.

" **And you're saying that they're number two with a monster like that in their ranks!"** Yelled END as he was surprised that a guild with a monster like Gildarts isn't number one yet.

"Gildarts is barely there and Mystogan stays in town for maybe a day at most every time he comes back in town. So they mostly go off of how they completed their quests. With Gildarts, it usually involves a building or two being destroyed. Mystogan, on the other hand, actually completes his without much trouble." Said Natsu.

" **Still how will Phantom even put up a fight against those two if they come back?"** Asked END.

"That's why we are waiting. I wonder how well they planed this attack. If they failed to plan properly they will lose this war that they are trying to start." Said Natsu.

" **What's the point of this attack anyway. Is it only to prove they are stronger. Because if it is, they wouldn't be proving much since Fairy Tail's heavy hitters aren't there."** Said END

"The council has been trying to shut down Fairy Tail for a while now. This war can give them the means to accomplish just that. With Fairy Tail gone Phantom would become the undisputed number one guild in Fiore." Said Natsu which got a nod from END.

" **What about Gajeel. "** asked END.

"We strike after he makes his move and tries to leave town." Said Natsu.

" **Ok I'm going to sleep."** Said END as he started to disappear.

"Who said you could go back in my head!?" Yelled Natsu at the disappearing image of END.

" **I did."** Whispered END as he completely disappeared. Natsu almost blew a gasket after that comment.

"Gajeel, I wonder what kind of challenge you'll be." Said Natsu to himself as he stared off into nothingness.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Fairy Tail was in disarray when they saw Laxus in such a state. For the second time that week Jet had to run and get Porlyusica because of someone in guild being horribly injured by Natsu. Makarov told the guild to go home and rest, since most were tired after partying and seeing Laxus took everyone out the partying mood. Everyone complied and left. Makarov stayed with Laxus in the infirmary to keep him company, waiting for Jet to arrive with Porlyusica.

Jet arrived about thirty minutes later, with the sun disappearing on the horizon, saying Porlyusica didn't want to come back and they would have to bring Laxus to her. Makarov sighed knowing he pushed his luck trying to get her to come to the guild again. He said alright and helped Jet take Laxus to her. Before they left Makarov locked up the guild, leaving it completely empty.

 **On the roof of the Kardia Cathedral**

" _Time to get to work."_ Thought Gajeel as he stared at the retreating image of Jet, Laxus and Makarov. He then jumped of the roof and went toward the guild with a mad smile on his face.

 **The next day**

The guild came back to the next day to a horrific sight. There were iron poles coming out of the guild's roof and sides. When they walked inside it wasn't any better as the whole guild hall was trashed. Tables were turned, chairs were broken and weirdest of all some of their silverware had bite marks in them.

"Who would do this?" Asked Laki as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Phantom." Said Mira through gritted teeth as she saw Phantom's guild mark on the Master's door.

"Why would they do something like that." Asked Levy.

"Because their jealous of us. They feel we're getting to close to the number one guild rank and wanted to take us out." Said Cana.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here like they didn't do this. I'm going to war." Said Mira as her temper was starting to flair making everybody take a step back. Just as she was about to storm out she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Erza who had a sad look on her face.

"We need to wait for the master before we go rushing to this. He'll tell us what we should do." Erza said softly which calmed Mira for a second before she exploded again.

"No fuck that I'm going to tear them limb from limb." Said Mira as she stomped toward the door. But as she got there Makarov appeared.

"You will do no such thing. We can just rebuild the guild. There is no need to rush into a fight. Especially since we could be disbanded if we do. You don't want that do?" Asked Makarov.

"Of course I don't want that, but they can't get away with this." Said Mira.

"No one got hurt. So there is no need to go. We just have to repair the guild so calm down." Said Makarov.

"The master's right. You know the council has been hunting for something to disband us and this could be it." Said Cana as she took a swig of a barrel of alcohol that she somehow found in the rubble.

"Whatever." Said Mira as she walked toward the basement to cool off.

"Everyone else. The cellar will be where you can take the regular job request but no solo quest from now on just in case Phantom gets bold and attacks one of you." Said Makarov as he headed toward the cellar.

The guild then continued their day as best they could but the destruction that was caused loomed over all of their heads. Some went on jobs like Macao and Wakaba. Some went on the town like Mira, Erza, Cana and Lucy. But some stayed in the guild the whole day like Team Shadow Gear. Well Levy stayed in the guild to read but Jet and Droy couldn't bring themselves to leave her by herself. Even though she insisted constantly. She eventually accepted defeat knowing she was fighting an uphill battle with those two.

The guild was quiet for the rest of the day since most of the members were either on jobs or too sad to actually be lively. It was a really depressing day.

 **That night.**

"See you later master." Said Levy with a smile as she walked out of the guild with Shadow Gear in tow.

"See you Levy. Stay safe." Said Makarov as he smiled.

"Levy has us. Nothing will happen to her with us around." Said Jet and Droy in stereo. Which made both Levy and Makarov smile.

"Alright you two lets go." Said Levy.

 **In the Park**

"We should go on a mission tomorrow." Said Droy.

"Yeah. Levy what do you think? We've really missed going on jobs with you for the last month." Said Jet.

"I missed you guys too. I just needed some space. So let's do it. You guys can pick the mission." Said Levy which got a cheer from both Jet and Droy.

"By the way, how was your train…" Started Jet before he got his head plunged into the ground causing him to fall unconscious.

"JET!" Yelled Droy but before he could do anything to help his partner, he got kicked in the head and sent into a tree causing him to pass out on contact.

"Who are you?" Asked Levy as she started to cower away from the attacker. The attacker then laughed as he slowly walked toward her.

"Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord. No hard feelings though just following orders." Said Gajeel with a smirk as he pulled his fist back to punch her. As he sent his fist forward it was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist.

"What the…" Started Gajeel before he got kicked in the chest. When Gajeel recovered to look at his attacker he saw a man with Pink hair step in front of Levy.

"N-N-Natsu?!" Levy struggled to get out.

"Who else could make this badass of an entrance." Natsu said with a smirk..

"Do you know who you're messing with punk." Said Gajeel with a tick mark forming on his head.

"Gajeel Redfox if I'm not mistaken. The iron dragon slayer of Phantom Lord. The real question is do you know who I am." Said Natsu with a smirk.

"Should I?" Asked Gajeel with a confident smirk.

"No not really but the only thing you need to know is that you're not the strongest dragon slayer." Said Natsu.

"And who would be the strongest if I'm not." Asked Gajeel.

"Well isn't it obvious. The salamander of course." Said Natsu.

"And who the hell is the Salamander?" Asked Gajeel.

"I am!" Yelled Natsu as he charged at Gajeel.

 **[Rift]** yelled Natsu as a Rift appeared behind Gajeel. Gajeel sent an iron pole at Natsu that extended from his arm. Natsu then grabbed it and threw Gajeel into the rift. Natsu followed him the very next second. They disappeared leaving a very shocked and traumatized Levy. She finally came to her senses and ran to the guild to get help for her partners.

 **On the other side of the Rift**

Gajeel slid to a stop before he hit a river. As he looked around he saw a river and forest surrounding him.

"Where the hell am I." Yelled Gajeel in frustration.

"Magnolia's forest. Right in the dead center of it." Said Natsu who was laying on a tree branch.

"How the hell did we get here." Asked Gajeel.

"Magic." Natsu said simply. Gajeel then sent an iron pole at him. Natsu simply jumped out the tree and landed 20 yards away from Gajeel.

"You know what punk I'm getting sick and tired of you." Said Gajeel as he charged at Natsu with an iron pole as a hand.

He swung the pole widely to try and hit Natsu. But every time he did this Natsu simply dodged like it was nothing. After six swings, Natsu grabbed the pole and sent Gajeel flying toward a tree. Gajeel went straight through the tree but landed on his feet afterward. Gajeel wasn't given anytime to recover since Natsu was coming in hot with a flaming foot.

 **[Fire Dragon's Talon]** Yelled Natsu as he delivered a heel kick aimed for Gajeel's head. Gajeel was able to block it with the pole and push Natsu back.

"I'm impressed Gajeel. Your iron didn't break on impact. It means you'll actually be a worthy opponent." Said Natsu.

"I would say the same to you but there is only enough room for one dragon in sky" yelled Gajeel as he charged at Natsu.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Natsu as he charged at Gajeel.

The two met as their fist collided. They then tried kicking each other but the result was the same. They started to speed up as they kept trying to outdo the other. Neither gained much ground. Natsu could easily outclass Gajeel with speed but Gajeel sure packed a punch when he hit. After about thirty failed attempts they separated jumping a good twenty yards away from the other.

"You're fast Salamander. But let's see how you handle this." Said Gajeel.

 **[Iron Dragon's Sword]** said Gajeel as his arm turned into an iron blade that resemble that of a chainsaw. The blades on the side started to spin only increasing the similarities.

"Hmm interesting. I guess I need one too." Said Natsu as he stuck his arm out to the side.

 **[Kaosuburingā: Release]** yelled Natsu as his sword appeared in his hand.

"That puny thing ain't gonna help you. My blade can cut through anything." Said Gajeel with a confident smirk.

"Don't underestimate it. If you do you might wind up dead." Said Natsu darkly as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't get cocky punk" yelled Gajeel as he charged in.

As Gajeel closed in he took a slash with his sword. Natsu blocked it with his sword but with slight difficulty. This surprised both of them for different reasons. Gajeel because he has never seen a sword he couldn't cut. While Natsu was surprised he couldn't just swat the attack away. After their brief stalemate they both jumped back in order to create space for their next charge.

" _I might have to be careful with him. He definitely is stronger than what I gave him credit for._ " Thought Natsu.

 **[Kaosuburingā: Wreckage]** yelled Natsu as he sliced the air sending a shockwave of Fire toward Gajeel. Gajeel was able to block it with his sword but still took moderate damage as he flew backwards. Seeing this opportunity, Natsu stayed on the attack.

 **[Kaosuburingā: Shockwave]** yelled Natsu as he plunged his sword into the ground. As he did this, the ground started to explode with Fire. Gajeel was caught off guard so he could only do one thing and that was take the attack head on.

 **[Iron Dragon's Scales]** said Gajeel as he was engulfed in the flames. As the dust started to settle, Natsu could see Gajeel on the ground staring up at the sky.

"I know that didn't do you in so get up." Yelled Natsu as the dust completely settled. He was surprised to see that Gajeel was loading up an attack.

 **[Iron Dragon's Roar]** yelled Gajeel as he jumped to his feet and sent a stream of iron at Natsu.

 **[Fire Dragon's Roar]** yelled Natsu to counter. The two roar attacks collided and caused a huge explosion.

"You see Salamander that's the difference between me and you. You're fire can't do anything against me but my iron can tear you to shreds." Yelled Gajeel as he looked at Natsu who was more than a little cut up.

"Congrats. I haven't been this damaged in a while. But I have to say no matter how strong you think you are, I'll always be stronger." Said Natsu. Just as soon as he finished Gajeel's whole body started to crack. All of the scales on his arm fell off much to Gajeel's surprise.

"How did you?"

"My flames can destroy anything I tell it to. Your iron included." Said Natsu with a wicked grin.

"How about this. I'm going to use one last attack if you stay conscious I'll give you the win. If you don't it's my win. Deal." Said Natsu.

"Like hell you'll beat me with one attack" Gajeel yelled as he rushed Natsu. Natsu then spun past Gajeel's attack before punching him into the dirt causing Gajeel to spit up blood.

"I'll give you one more chance. So do we have a deal." Asked Natsu as he jumped back twenty feet.

"Bring it on." Said Gajeel as he reformed his scales.

 **[Kaosuburingā: Devastation]** yelled Natsu as he took two swings of his swords which caused two tornadoes of fire to appear and headed towards Gajeel.

 **[Dragon Slayer secret art: Roar of oblivion]** yelled Gajeel as he sent an amplified Roar at Natsu's tornadoes. The roar was three times as strong as his regular one. But when it hit Natsu's tornadoes, they ate right through it and threw it to the side as if it was nothing, much to Gajeel's shock. He brassed himself for the blast and when they hit, they hit with a vengeance. They exploded on contact causing an explosion that could be seen twenty miles away. When the dust cleared all that was there was a badly beaten Gajeel. He was still breathing but was unconscious.

"I'm sure your dragon would be proud." Said Natsu as he picked up Gajeel and put his body in a Rift. He then dropped him off at Phantom's door step and drew a salamander insignia on his chest **(two red tridents forming an X)**.

" _Get stronger Gajeel. I'll need you to go against HIM."_ Though Natsu as he disappeared."

 **What does Natsu need Gajeel for. Who is the mysterious person Natsu is talking about. How will the guild react to Phantom attacking Shadow Gear and almost attacking Levy. How will they react knowing Natsu was the one to save her. Find the answers out on future chapters of A Demonic Pressence. Sup guys, I had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you had good time reading it. Also Natsu should be missing for the next chapter or two. I might find a way to bring him into the story but it'll be really forced. Well anyway, if you like this chapter or the story in general please follow, Favorite or review. If you didn't like the chapter please review. It can only make the story better down the road. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


	16. The war begins: A new savior appears?

**We are back with another chapter of A demonic Pressence. Hope you enjoy. As you know I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OC. Hiro Mashima owns the rest. Well let's get on with the show.**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Master!" Yelled Levy as she burst through the door shocking Makarov, who was very close to passing out due to the alcohol he had consumed.

"What is Levy? Why are you here by yourself? Shouldn't Jet and Droy be with you?" Asked Makarov as he was nodding off.

"That's just it. We were attacked." Said Levy. Makarov sobered up to a respectable level after hearing this.

"Who attacked you?" Asked Makarov.

"It was one of Phantom's elites. I think it was Gajeel or something. But that's besides the point we need to go help Jet and Droy." Said Levy as she started to run out the door with Makarov close behind.

 **The park**

"They are right over here." Said Levy as she pointed toward the park. Makarov nodded and sped up. When they reached the park they saw Jet and Droy still unconscious and not another person in sight. Makarov knelt next to them and saw that they weren't badly injured.

" _They might have gone down in one or two hits. The real question is how did Levy get away when these two got knocked out so easily."_ Thought Makarov before he decided to just ask her.

"Levy, how did you get away when these two were so easily beaten?" Asked Makarov as he stood up.

"Well someone saved me." Said Levy as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Who?" Asked Makarov.

"Natsu." Said Levy, shocking Makarov.

"You mean the same Natsu who took out Laxus, Mira, and Erza?" Asked Makarov

"Yeah that one. And he seemed very pissed when Gajeel tried to punch me." Said Levy as she thought back to the incident. The new information on Natsu made Makarov rethink his position on Natsu even if it was only slightly. He wasn't going to put down his guard just because he saved Levy.

"Where are they now?" Asked Makarov as he finally took a good look at the surrounding area. There wasn't any sign of a battle between elites.

"Oh, Natsu sent him through one of those, um. **Rift** I think he calls them. And took Gajeel with him. They basically just disappeared in smoke." Said Levy gaining a nod from Makarov.

"I see. Well we should get these two to the hospital." Said Makarov as his hand grew till he was able to pick up Droy with ease. Levy grabbed Jet who was surprisingly light.

"What do we do about Phantom now, Master?" Asked Levy.

"Oh that's simple my child. We go to war." Said Makarov with a determined grin.

 **Two days later. In the middle of a desert**

" **Natsu where the fuck are we?!"** Asked END as he and Natsu stepped out of a Rift in the middle of a desert.

"The desert in northeast Fiore." Natsu said as he started to walk toward nothing in particular it seemed.

" **And why are we in the middle of desert. I want to fight something."** Said END as he trudged behind Natsu.

"We are looking for an old friend of mine. And the last time you fought, you got your ass handed to you. Who would want to fight again after that embarrassment." Said Natsu with a sarcastic smile.

" **She got lucky. That is all. She could never keep up with me, Zeref's greatest Demon."** END said as he posed at the end of his sentence.

"Still got your ass handed to you." Natsu said. He was then kicked in the back by END causing Natsu to fall face first in the sand.

" **Keep it up and it'll be a lot worse than that."** Said END as he had tick mark on his head.

"Was that supposed to hurt because it felt I got hit with a fly." Said Natsu as he was head to head with END.

" **Keep talking. I'll give you a kick that you won't get up from."** Said END as he pushed his head forward. Natsu decided to be childish and moved his head away and stuck his leg out causing END fall on the sand face first.

"Now we are even." Natsu said as he walked away.

" **Whatever. Who are we even going to meet in the desert."** Asked END as he got up.

"As I said an old friend. Her guild should be around here right now." Said Natsu.

" **What do you mean right now."** Asked END.

"Her guild hall isn't a building. It's an airship. They're a dark guild and like the mobility." Said Natsu.

" **When did you meet a person in a dark guild. I've been with you since you got to Fairy Tail."** Said END shocked that Natsu had friend. And a friend in a dark guild no less.

"Because it was before Fairy Tail. I met her about three days after Igneel disappeared." Said Natsu. He then stopped suddenly, surprising END.

" **Why did you stop."** Asked END as Natsu stared up at the sky.

"We're here. Grab my shoulder." Said Natsu. END complied with the demand putting on hand on Natsu's shoulder. After about ten seconds nothing happened.

" **What the fuck Natsu nothing happe. AAAAHHHH."** Yelled END as they shot into the air in a pillar of fire. They then arrived on a airship in what look to be in the dining hall. They shocked all the people in the dining hall since they landed on the plate of one of the most evil members of their guild.

"Long time no see, Ulty" said Natsu as he was crouching so he was face to face with a black haired woman who was wearing a white kimono that stopped at her knees.

"You always know how to make an entrance, don't you Natsu." Said Ultear as she stood up with a small smile.

"I try." Said Natsu with a tooth grin. What he seemed to be oblivious to though was that the people in the guild starting to surround him. END decided to walk away before they were completely surrounded, since he wanted to see Natsu get his ass handed to him.

"You know you could've gone to my office." Said Ultear.

"I'd much rather be with the real thing than a thought projection." Said Natsu which caused Ultear to blush a little. After Natsu said this the whole guild pounced on him. Natsu then sighed.

"I'm sorry about your guild mates, Ulty. But they shouldn't have tried to attack me." Said Natsu nonchalantly.

 **[Flame Release: stage two]** whispered Natsu as time began to slow until it came to a complete stop. Natsu then punched every single Mage in the gut before he kicked them in the head causing them to move ever so slightly. He then grabbed Ultear and moved her next to END. He then kicked END down low for being an ass hole.

When time resumed everyone who jumped towards Natsu was unconscious. END on the other hand was on his back rolling in pain.

" **You're a dick you know that."** Squeaked out END through the pain gaining a laugh from both Ultear and Natsu. After about two minutes of laughing at END, Ultear and Natsu got down to business.

"Now why are you here Natsu?" Asked Ultear.

"What do you mean. I just came to see my favorite girl." Said Natsu as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh how sweet of you, but seriously why are you here?" Asked Ultear as she started to sway in Natsu's arms.

"Well if you must know, I came to see if you know how far the Tower is along." Said Natsu.

"I'm not just going to give you such vital information without getting something in return." Said Ultear as she stopped swaying and put her face close to Natsu's.

"And what would that be." Asked Natsu as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I need you to stop the war between the Fairies and Phantom." Said Ultear with a smile as she backed away from Natsu but was still in his grasp.

"That's what you want! Yo.." Natsu wasn't able to finish he sentence as two fist connected with his face.

"Get your hands off her!" Yelled two figures in stereo. One was a little girl with salmon hair. She looked about thirteen or so. He couldn't really tell. And the other person just looked insane. His blonde hair was as messy as it could possibly be. He had a crazed grin on his face which only confirmed that this man was insane.

" What the fuck END. Couldn't you have warned me." Said Natsu as he rubbed his cheek. He stood up getting into a fighting stance.

" **That. Was for. Ma Dick.** " Said END as he fell limp to the ground.

"Who are you, intruder." Said the little girl.

"He's a friend, Meredy." Said Ultear with a smile happy that her daughter was willing to try and protect her.

"A strong one at that." Said Natsu as he relaxed a little.

"Do you think that you could beat me, you little shit."said the blonde.

"I don't think I can beat you. I know I can." Said Natsu as he started to release a little magical pressure.

"And what makes you think that." As the blonde started to release the same amount of magical pressure.

'Because I'm a dragon slayer." Said Natsu proudly. The statement just caught a laugh from the blonde.

"You're a dragon hunter. Well I'm a god slayer. Which is miles ahead of a puny dragon hunter." Said the blonde laughing wickedly.

"Zancrow enough." Said Ultear in a stern voice that made Zancrow and Natsu flinch.

"Whatever. I'll deal with you later." Said Zancrow as he walked away and disappeared down a hallway.

"He sure was interesting." Said Natsu as he started to relax a little. He was still on edge since the little girl now known as Meredy was still giving him the stink eye.

"He sure is." Said Ultear as she sat down on one of the seats.

"Seriously who is he." Whispered Meredy in the ear of Ultear. She tried to say it low enough that Natsu couldn't hear. The thing about it is, she forgot how well slayers could hear.

"Well for starters, my name is Natsu and I'm a friend of Ultear's from a while back. I would say a really close friend but to be honest she is my only friend." Said Natsu.

" **I'm right here you know."** Said END offended that Natsu didn't consider him as a friend.

"You're more like a parasite." Said Natsu which made END go sit in a corner depressed while he poked his two index fingers together.

"You're only friend. I really am shocked that you think of me in such high regard." Said Ultear as she sarcastically placed her hands over her heart.

"Hardy Har Har, very funny. You know what I don't have to take this. END we're leaving." Said Natsu as he started to walk toward END. He then felt someone hug him from behind.

"Don't be like that, Natsu. I was just teasing." Said Ultear as she pressed her chest into his back causing him to blush. Her actions shocked Meredy who had never seen her act this way.

"Well I do have a job to do. Maybe after it we could catch up." Said Natsu as he dislodged himself from Ultear's grip. When he got free Ultear pouted a little if only for a quick second before her usual smirk reappeared.

"But before I leave. Which side do you want me helping?" Asked Natsu.

"Fairy Tail. The council has grown a distaste for them. I want to see the look on their face when Fairy Tail wins this petty little war that Phantom started." Said Ultear as she started to imagine the look on the council's face.

"Whatever but that's gonna cost you extra if I'm helping the Fairies." Said Natsu as he placed a hand on END's shoulder.

"And what would that be?" asked Ultear with her usual smirk.

"Oh, you'll see." Said Natsu as he and END disappeared in flames.

"Seriously Ultear, who was that guy?" Asked Meredy as she was still shocked at what just transpired before her eyes.

"I'll tell you another time, but as for now I have to plan for a meeting with the council. Also I have to inform master Hades of what will be happening in the next couple of weeks." Said Ultear as she started to walk off, leaving a stunned Meredy behind.

" _Just who are you Natsu?"_ Meredy thought as she started to walk off as well.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

After the attack on Jet and Droy, Fairy Tail decided to go on the offensive and attack Phantom Lord with all their might. Except for Laxus because he was "recovering" as he put. According to him if Fairy Tail was really a strong guild they shouldn't need him. This response pissed off Makarov to levels he didn't know he could go, but instead of scolding Laxus, he put all that aggression into the attack on Phantom Lord.

When they got to Phantom Lord's base of operations. When they got their an all out war broke out. All of Phantom's elites beside Juvia and Gajeel, where present for the battle. Makarov handed the leadership role to both Mira and Erza as he went to find Jose. He disappeared into a doorway on the second floor. After a minute of non-stop fighting where Erza and Mira took out 30% of their members by themselves, two objects fell into the middle of the building. When Erza saw it was both Gray and Makarov, she ordered a full on retreat. Mira on the other hand decided to grab one of the unconscious members and sneak them out. When she got him out of the guild, let's just say she interrogated him. He spill the beans on why Phantom was doing what they were doing and then begged for her to spar him. She kicked him in the head to knock him out since he was annoying. The guild had rushed their master to Porlyusica to see if she could help him but when they got there they were surprised to see that Laxus had left about ten minutes after they had. They put him to the back of their mind as they still had an unconscious Makarov and a beaten and burned Gray.

After they dropped the two off, Fairy Tail went back to the to strategize what their next move should be. Mira had differing opinions on what the next course of action should be. Mira wanted to attack again because she thought they had them on the ropes and if they attacked again they could beat them. While Erza wanted to wait on the defensive and ambush them when they attack. They butted heads for the whole day until Levy and Lucy broke them up. By the time they did though the sun had set and they decided to rest on it and resume debates in the morning.

That morning everyone in the guild arrived early to discuss strategies. They finally agreed to wait them out much to the dismay of Mira. They waited a total of an hour before they felt rumbling on the ground. When they went outside they saw that a giant building was walking toward them from the sea.

"Fairy flies you have three minutes to surrender or be forced into oblivion by my Jupiter cannon." Yelled Jose on a speaker.

 **Three minutes**

"He wouldn't. He would take out a whole city if that is fired!" Yelled a random member.

"He's bluffing lets go on the attack." Said Mira which was received with shocked faces.

 **Two minutes**

"Are you insane? Do you see the size of that thing we would never be able to take it down before it fires." Yelled Erza at Mira. They then budded heads.

"No, I'm the only one thinking clearly. Are you just going to give up after what they did to the Master." Said Mira as she pushed her forward.

"We might have it so we can save lives. Stop acting like a child." Said Erza as she pushed her head forward.

 **One minute**

"Guys we need a decision." Yelled Levy as she saw the clock go to 40 seconds.

"Stand down/Fight them." Said Erza and Mira in stereo. They repeated the cycle three times until they started brawling.

 **Time's up**

"I guess death it is. See you later Fairy Flies." Said Jose through the microphone. The blast started. To head toward them at an incredible speed.

 **[Adamantine Armor]** yelled Erza as she changed into an armor that came along with a giant shield that had two parts, one for each arm. She then brought the shield together and a magic circle appeared in front of the blast. She braced herself for the blast but all she felt was a swift kick to the side of the head that sent her flying into a building.

 **[Apollo's Chariot: Shockwave]** was all the guild heard as the blast closed in. They all fell to their knees think in it was the End. The next event shocked them. Instead of the blast tearing through magnolia, it was pushed back by a torrent of fire. The torrent of fire then started to push it back until the blast exploded together and destroyed the Jupiter cannon.

"My canon. Who did this." Yelled Jose through the microphone.

"The person who kicked your dragon slayer's ass." Said the figure who appeared.

"N-N-Natsu." Said Levy as she put two and two together.

"The one and only." Said Natsu as he turned around taking off his hood. He gave her a tooth grin and turned around and his attitude did a complete one eighty.

"I need you to know something Jose." Yelled Natsu that caught the attention of Fairy Tail and Phantom.

"And what would that be?" Asked Jose.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Said Natsu as his flames engulfed him showing that he was ready for a fight.

 **And that fight will be on the Next chapter of Demonic Pressence. Well guys I'm back after a short break that I needed. School is about to start for me and the chapters might slow down. Also I lied about Natsu not being in this chapter. It was ten times easier than what I thought it was going to be To put him in here. So to you guys that enjoyed this chapter please follow, Favorite, or review. If you didn't like the chapter please review it can only make the story better in the long run. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


	17. Can the savior be trusted:Prelude to war

**What is good guys. How have you been. I've missed y'all and I'm sorry for the later upload and I can't promise it will get better since school is about to start up again.**

 **#Spoiler-alert# Also does anyone think Juvia is coming back. If you do you're delusional. Well that's all.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima does. Let's get on with the show.**

 **Last Time on Demonic Pressence**

 _ **[Apollo's Chariot: Shockwave]**_ _was all the guild heard as the blast closed in. They all fell to their knees think in it was the End. The next event shocked them. Instead of the blast tearing through magnolia, it was pushed back by a torrent of fire. The torrent of fire then started to push it back until the blast exploded together and destroyed the Jupiter cannon._

" _My canon. Who did this." Yelled Jose through the microphone._

" _The person who kicked your dragon slayer's ass." Said the figure who appeared._

" _N-N-Natsu." Said Levy as she put two and two together._

" _The one and only." Said Natsu as he turned around taking off his hood. He gave her a tooth grin and turned around and did a complete one eighty._

" _I need you to know something Jose." Yelled Natsu that caught the attention of Fairy Tail and Phantom._

" _And what would that be?" Asked Jose._

" _I'm going to kick your ass." Said Natsu as his flames engulfed his as he ready to fight._

The guild was shocked to see the dragon slayer standing in front of them. They had a mixture of emotions Swarming inside each and everyone of them. They varied from relief, to confusion but the most common one was anger from seeing the pink haired dragon slayer. The same dragon slayer that saved Levy. They couldn't fight the feeling that their anger was misguided. Natsu has taken out most of their S-classes but he hasn't done anything completely malicious to the guild. He actually saved Levy. Hell, he just saved the guild from being destroyed, most likely taking magnolia with it. The guild couldn't react thanks to these emotions. The only thing they could do was stare at the dragon slayer in disbelief.

The first to recover from their disbelief was Mira who went to punch Natsu. He swatted her hand away causing her to stumble past him as he sidestepped her. When she regained her balance she sung at him again but this time he caught it.

"Why the hell are you here?" Asked Mira. She only got a smirk from Natsu which infuriated to a level she didn't know existed. She then swung to kick him but he kicked her leg away and proceeded to throw Mira toward Fairy Tail. He then disappeared in a pillar of fire, shocking the guild.

"Aren't you the girl from the Island. I'd stay away from Fairy Tail if you value your health. Things like this happen often." Said Natsu behind Lucy who jumped in surprise. The guild was taken out of their shock after that comment and started hurling insults at Natsu as they began to surround him.

"Hold on Fairies. I need you to calm down for just a moment. Hear me out. As hard as it is to believe I'm here to help you win this guild war." Said Natsu.

"Who says we need any help?" Asked an angry Erza who had recovered from getting kicked. The guild started to chime in too.

"Truth be told I'm not really here to help you. I'm here to kick Jose's ass. So if we can call a truce until after this battle is over that'll be great." Said Natsu.

"And why would we do that!" Yelled Macao.

"Because I don't see the old man or Laxus here, which means none of you can take on Jose and his element four (Three. Juvia is still recovering from her fight with END. Apparently she suffered a concussion. Who knew mages could get those.) and his dragon slayer." Causing all of the guild to think about what they should do.

"I only need you to take on the grunts. I'll handle the mad dog himself." Said Natsu.

"And if we refuse?" Asked a heavily bandaged Gray who was surprisingly calm in this situation.

"I'll demolish each and everyone of you then go kick Phantom's asses." Said Natsu as a wicked smile started to appear on his face causing the guild to step back in shock and fear.

"I'd much rather not do that. There is a time and a place for everything and right now is not the time for that fight. And without Gildarts and the old man you wouldn't even be legitimate warm-up." Natsu coldly continued. The guild had a mixture of fear and anger towards Natsu and no one knew what to do with it.

"Salamander! Why would you side with those weaklings. Why not join us and be known as the Mage who took down Fairy tail." Said Jose over the microphone. Natsu stood there in thought for a minute. The guild got worried because Phantom was a major problem in it of itself but with Natsu they would be unstoppable. Levy held onto hope that Natsu would make the right decision. I mean he saved her right.

" _Come on, Natsu. I know you're a good person at heart. You wouldn't join them. You saved me from one of them. Did that mean nothing to you?"_ Thought Levy before Natsu responded.

"There are three good reasons why I'm not joining you. One, I wouldn't get a good fight if I joined you. Lets be honest I can take this guild out in an hour tops if I wanted to." Said Natsu which was received with jeers from Fairy Tail.

"Two, A friend wanted me to do this. They seem to be really keen on Fairy Tail winning this and for your ass to be kicked. And the last and most important reason of all, I just want to kick your smug ass." Said Natsu as he shot at the head of the moving guild.

"You're more idiotic than I initially thought, Salamander. I guess you'll have to perish with those fairies. It's a shame you could've been special." Said Jose.

"Who needs to be special, when I'm this badass." Said Natsu as he closed in.

"Gajeel, are you ready to take on salamander." Asked Jose forgetting the microphone was still on.

"He's here! You said that I'd have to face the fairies not that lunatic. You know what I quit." Said Gajeel over the speaker that he didn't know was on. The guild started to snicker, while Natsu just had a smirk on his face.

" _I'm glad my lesson got through that thick head of his head. Now I wonder if he'll learn from it or act like a scared little baby. Can't have him complaining when I start the plan."_ Thought Natsu as he closed in on the building

" _ **He's not that smart. He'll probably forget the lesson in a couple of weeks."**_ Said END in Natsu's mind _ **.**_

" _Probably."_ Thought Natsu as he crashed into the building.

As he arrived, he saw an army of Phantom's members glaring bloody murder towards him. If looks could kill Natsu would have been killed ten times over. Natsu looked at them with a bored expression.

" _ **Can I get them. Or are you going to wait for the fairies to take them out while you dip and dodge the grunts."**_ Said END.

" _I guess you're right but don't take to long. Jose ma be a jack ass but he's still strong. I'll need you when we face him."_ Said Natsu as he sat down in the middle of the guild paying no mind to the guild. Phantom was beyond pissed by the display of pure disrespect from Natsu. Twenty of their mages tried to attack him. They didn't even come close to making contact. They were unconscious before they knew what hit them. Phantom stood perplexed since Natsu hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. But stood beside him a cloaked figure. All they could see was deep Crimson eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Who is that." Yelled a random Mage before END disappeared.

" **I'm your END."** Said END in the mage's ear before slamming said mage's head straight into the ground before jumping up and slamming his feet into the arms of the mage causing both of them to break. The guild was shocked again by the raw display of speed and power. END then decided to toy with the members by pulling his punches so he wouldn't knock the mages unconscious. He would just send them flying across the room like a bunch of rag doles. Natsu caught wind of what he was doing after END punched a thirteenth guy.

"What did I say!? Stop showing off!" yelled Natsu from his sitting position. A deadly aura was starting swirl around Natsu as he closed his eyes and started to rest. One of Phantoms members tried to take advantage of him not paying attention.

"You're mine!" Yelled one of their mages as he tried to stab Natsu in the chest. His sword made contact with the skin before it shattered. Natsu looked up with a emotionless face before he grabbed the mage's leg and threw him across the guild into another group. He then snapped his fingers and caused a minor explosion that knocked five of their soldiers out.

" **Fine, I was just having a little fun**."Said END. He then went on the attack knocking each and every member out with just one punch. After about thirty seconds of chaos, the grunts of Phantom lord were unconscious and some barely breathing. When he finished Natsu just had decided to stand up.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Said Natsu.

" **We're in the middle of the ocean. What do you expect. You could have rifted them here."** Said END. Natsu stood there with a blank expression until he realized his mistake. The blank expression turned into one of pure shock. He then opened a rift and walked through it leaving END.

" **He really is an idiot."** Said END to himself.

After two minutes, Gray, Erza, Elfman, and Mira were thrown through four different Rifts. Natsu then walked through a fifth one.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Yelled Gray as he rubbed his back side.

"Yeah what's the big idea." Said Mira as she rubbed the back of her head. Erza didn't say a word she just glared daggers at him.

"It's not manly to just dump a man on his hand." Said Elfman as he got up.

"I didn't feel like waiting for your sorry asses. As you see I took out the guild's foot soldiers." Said Natsu who pointed at the downed soldiers. Natsu then had to duck from a foot swinging to take off his head. He then grabbed the foot and threw him on the ground before kicking the attacker in the lower region. The men from Fairy Tail covered up their private areas, feeling the other man's pain.

" **Why… Why does he keep kicking me in da dick."** Said END as he was rolling in pain.

"Stop attacking me for no reason and I wouldn't have to. Attack me again and I promise you won't get up from it." Said Natsu causing the rest of the group to sweat.

"Okay now onto the plan of attack." Said Natsu as he turned towards the mages.

"I have picked out an opponent for each of you that each of you could take on. At the end of these four passages are the element four of this guild, Black Steel Gajeel, and their master." Said Natsu as he pointed to the hallways behind the Fairy Tail mages.

"Why should we believe you. You could be leading us into a trap." Said Mira.

"I could do that but I have already proven to you I don't need to do much to take out your sorry guild. Two of the strongest ladies in Fairy Tail and I took them out by myself." Said Natsu which made gray a little angry.

"Let's see you try that again." Said Mira and Erza in stereo.

"Look I'm not looking for a fight with you guys right now. But if you insist on fighting me I could just leave now and let you finish the job but could only two S-classes I beat take on their strongest four and their master. So either calm down or I'm leaving." Said Natsu which made the Fairy Tail mages silent.

"Okay then. Gray, you'll fight Totomaru, a fire mage. He apparently knows how to control fire to a mind blowing degree." Said Natsu as he pointed toward a hallway on his far left.

"Whatever" said Gray as he ran down the hall way.

"Elfman, you have sol an Earth Mage. He likes hiding in ground so stay vigilant." Said Natsu as he pointed to the one on the far right.

"Right." Said Elfman as started to run. He was stopped by Mirajane who grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." Said Mira as she got a smile from him.

"I'm a real man. You don't have to worry about me." Said Elfman as he ran off.

"Erza you have Aria. I don't know much about him. I'm pretty sure he was the one who injured your master though." Said Natsu as he pointed to hallway right next to Gray's. Erza gave him a nod before she sprinted away.

"Mira, you're with me you have Gajeel. He's their dragon slayer. He uses iron and if you want to win don't let him eat it." Said Natsu as he placed a hand on the back of the unconscious END absorbing him. Flames encompassed his body. When they died off, he had red eyes and half black hair and half crimson hair.

"Why am I with you." Asked Mira.

"Because Gajeel sits by his master's side like the lap dog he is." Said Natsu as he sped off toward the hallway with Mira close behind.

 **The war is at its apex and these battles will decide who is the winner. Next chapter on a demonic Pressence will be Gray vs Totomaru and Erza vs Aria. Find out the results of the fight on the next chapter of a demonic Pressence. Sup guys long time no see. I had this chapter done for like two weeks but I haven't been able to edit it and post it. That's on me and for that I apologize. But if you liked the chapter please follow, favorite or review. If you didn't like the chapter please Review it can only the story better in the future. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


	18. The Battle begins:Phantom vs Fairy Tail

**Gray vs Totomaru**

" _Who the fuck does he think he is. He can't just come in here like he owns the place. He's lucky the master is out of commission and can't help with the fight or I would have kicked his ass then and there. You know what I'm going to kick his ass after we beat Phantom Lord."_ Thought Gray as he climbed a staircase. When he got to the end of it he was met by a door that said Jupiter. He went inside to see the cannon was in even worse condition than what he had initially thought. There wasn't anything left of it. If there wasn't small Lacrima crystals everywhere you would have never guessed it was in the room. The room had horrible scorch marks on the walls and on the floor. Gray was astounded by the pure destructive power of Natsu. He was even more concerned since he knew this was one of Natsu's weaker attacks.

"That dragon slayer of yours is sure a problem. Who would have thought someone would be able to overpower Jupiter." Said a man who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who are you." Said Gray as he got in a fighting stance.

"Well to most I am Totomaru, but to you I'm the executioner." Said Totomaru as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword. He then disappeared from sight and appeared in front of gray floating in the air with his sword nearly drawn.

" _Shit, he's fast."_ Thought Gray.

 **[Ice Make:Shield]** yelled Gray as a wall of ice appeared in front of him and Totomaru. Totomaru slashed through the ice like butter and stared at the disbelief in Gray's face with a smirk. He then disappeared again only to be kneeling behind Gray with his sword drawn. He then took two swipes toward the air away from Gray before he put the sword in sheath. When it clicked, blood exploded from Gray's side and back. Gray fell to his knees and coughed up a little blood.

" _I didn't even see him. How can he move this fast. Is this the difference between me and a S-class Mage."_ Thought as he sealed his wounds with ice.

"You should give up now. No need for me to dirty my sword anymore with the blood of a maggot." Said Totomaru still staring away from Gray. His words pissed Gray off. He then lunged at Totomaru with an aura of ice magic radiating around him. Gray swung wildly and Totomaru dodged effortlessly. He sidestepped then delivered a brutal knee to Gray's gut causing Gray to cough up blood and fall to his hands and knees. He was then kicked across the room. He hit the wall viciously nearly breaking it. Gray fell limp to the ground.

"As I thought, you weren't anything special." Said Totomaru.

 **In Gray's mind**

"I trained so hard. I've lost so much, and yet I can't get over this hump. Why. I'll never be able to avenge you if I can't even beat this guy." Said Gray in his dream space.

"Gray you don't have to avenge me." Said a voice in his subconscious.

"Lisanna?" Asked Gray in shock as the body of Lisanna appeared in front of him. He then ran up and hugged her which she happily accepted. Gray started to cry tears that have been waiting to be released for years now.

"I'm so sorry, Lisanna. I wasn't there to protect you from that monster." Said Gray through the ears.

"Gray stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Said Lisanna caused Gray to look at herewith tears in his eyes.

"If I had gone on that mission with you, you would still be here with your family, with Fairy Tail. With me." Said Gray.

"Gray, I'll always be here with you. As long as I stay in the memories of the people who cared about me I'll never truly die. And for you you need to move on. Fairy Tail moves onto the future. They don't dwell on their tragedies they grow from them." Said Lisanna as Gray stared at her shocked.

"But I loved you Lisanna. How can I move on when that bastard took you from me." Said Gray with slight anger. He then got a soft slap to the face.

"Gray please. Promise me you'll move on. Get stronger for Fairy Tail. For me." Said Lisanna.

"I don't think I can do that since I'm probably to be with you in a few minutes.'' Said Gray with a sad smile.

"I guess Natsu is just better than you. He would never give up so easy." Said Lisanna with a sly smirk knowing she pushed the right button.

"Anything that idiot can do I can do." Said Gray.

"That's the spirit. Now go out there and show them what a Fairy Tail Mage is made of." Said Lisanna as her body started to glow.

"Lisanna thanks. I needed that." Said Gray as he turned around and a bright light rushed toward him.

"I'll always be here Gray." Said Lisanna as she disappeared.

 **Elsewhere**

"How was your time with Gray?" Asked Natsu as he stared at a mirror in his mind.

"It was good to see him again, but I don't think I can comeback yet." Said Lisanna on the other side of the mirror.

"Hmm. So they have to think I killed you for a while longer. It doesn't matter since you're happy. And thank god I haven't run into Gildarts. He heard what I did and blew up a building near the guild." Said Natsu with a smile.

"Yeah that's great that you haven't had to deal with too much after I came to edolas. Are you sure you're okay with keeping this a secret for a little longer." Said Lisanna.

"Be happy. I'll be fine for a little while longer. But you owe me when you get back." Said Natsu as the mirror started to crack.

"I guess my time is up. I'll see you later then." Said Lisanna with a bright smile.

"Yeah, see ya later." Said Natsu as the mirror completely shattered.

 **Gray vs Totomaru: Outside Gray's mind**

"as I thought. You weren't even a challenge." Said Totomaru as he started to walk off. He then got a small piece of ice thrown at the back of his head.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you not to turn your back against your opponent." Said Gray as he crawled toward Totomaru.

"I guess I was too merciful. I won't make that mistake again." Said Totomaru as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He then rushed at Gray.

 **[Ice Make:Floor]** yelled Gray as he turned the floor to ice causing Totomaru to slip and slide towards Gray. Gray then punted Totomaru's head and sent him flying. He then sped towards him until he was behind him.

 **[Ice Make: Bat]** yelled Gray as a bat made of ice appeared in his hand. He swung and connected with Totomaru's back causing him to grunt in pain.

"The thing you learn when fighting a Fairy Tail Mage is that we never give up. Especially not to trash like you." Said Gray.

"No I will not lose to Fairies." Yelled Totomaru as he dashed towards Gray.

"Your fate was decided when you attacked our guild." Said Gray calmly.

 **[Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance]** yelled Gray as hundreds of swords made of ice connected to a chain of ice. They then spiraled toward Totomaru slicing in each and every direction. When the attack was over, Totomaru laid unconscious. Gray stood victorious.

"Shit" said Gray as he fell forward succumbing to his previous injuries. He went unconscious with a content smile on his face.

 **Erza vs Aria**

"Where is he. I've been running around for a while now I should have gotten near him by now." Said Erza out loud to herself.

"How sad. A knight with broken armor." Said a disembodied voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Demanded Erza.

"I am Aria. The strongest of the Element Four." Said Aria as he appeared out of thin air in front Erza. He was crying a heavy flow through the bandages on his face. Erza stood a little shocked of the man in front of her.

"You're the one who took our master's powers, aren't you?" Asked Erza with a serious glare.

"I am and I'm about to send you to the same fate." Said Aria as he disappeared, shocking Erza. She then requiped a sword into her hand. She then took a slash backwards which took a slight piece of cloth off of Aria's shirt.

"Interesting, not many people can sense me when I go into my Airspace. I sure am impressed by you Scarlet, but nothing compares to my Airspace!" Said Aria as air hit Erza with enough force to knock her off balance. He kept on the assault constantly hitting her with high pressurized air. He stopped the attack when he couldn't sense her anymore.

"What you did to our master. Is. Unforgivable!" Yelled Erza as she charged at him through the dust cloud. A bright light enveloped her body as he changed armors.

 **[Requip: Heaven's Wheel]** yelled Erza as she requiped her heaven's wheel armor. She then slashed at him in a X formation but the attack didn't appear to have made contact. Erza jumped back slightly shocked.

"As you see you can never hit me while my air space is active. Which means you will never hit me." Said Aria with a sad smile.

"If you keep doubting Fairy Tail and me, I'll make sure you'll regret it." Said Erza.

 **[Heavens's Wheel: star buster]** yelled Erza as she sliced the air the shape of a star. It the air space with such veracity that it pushed Aria back.

"Impressive you were able to push me back, but you still can't hit…" Started Aria before his blindfold was cut in half.

"Well isn't that surprising." Said Erza with a smirk.

"You don't even know how big a mistake you just made." Said Aria as his magical power started to increase rapidly. He then opened his eyes and what Erza felt next shook her to her core. She felt death in the air. It was so vile, that it almost made Erza throw up.

"Why would someone have magic so vile." Said Erza.

"This is my **Zero Airspace**. Anything inside it will be ripped to shreds and will be wiped off the face of the planet. Nothing survives." Said Aria as the air around Erza started to pick up.

 **Flashback**

"Erza. You'll never be able to beat me if you can't overcome death." Said Natsu annoyed. He was staring at Erza who was on her hands and knees after feeling END's magical pressure. It was filled with so much death and destruction.

"I can't. Just kill me now." Said Erza in defeat.

"What fun would that be. I need new challengers and with the old pervert M.I.A, I have to create them. You have potential but if you can't overcome death, you aren't even worth my time." Said Natsu. As Natsu finished Erza charged at Natsu. END kicked Erza in the face sending her crashing across the floor. END then sent out a powerful aura. Erza kneeled to the overwhelming power.

" **Tch. I expected more from the great Titania. Natsu, I told you we should've gotten Mira. She would never have faltered like this."** As END finished his sentence, Erza charged one more time. END released more of his Magical Pressure. Erza then started to cut the air.

" _So that's how you plan to beat it"_ thought Natsu.

 **End Flashback**

"This is my **Zero Airspace**. Anything inside it will be ripped to shreds and will be wiped off the face of the planet. Nothing survives." Said Aria as the air around Erza started to pick up.

" _I'll never submit to death again. I'll need to beat Aria if I ever hope to help my friends."_ Thought Erza.

 **[Blumenblatt]** yelled Erza as she started to cut the airspace. She charged through the zero airspace, shocking Aria.

"How are you not dead! My airspace is absolute!" Yelled Aria. Erza zoomed past Aria with her two swords at her side. Just after she stopped, fifteen swords appeared in front of Aria before they started to slice him. He then fell unconscious muttering "how sad".

"Don't ever mess with Fairy Tail again or I will make sure you will regret it." Said Erza.

 **With Mira and Natsu.**

Mira and Natsu were running side by side. Mira kept shooting Natsu sideways glances. Natsu noticed every single one but decided not to comment on it since he could understand the distrust. He was getting slightly tired of putting on this façade that he still hated Fairy Tail. To be honest he got over it after about two years. Saving Lisanna helped him realize how much he didn't want to kill anyone at Fairy Tail. He would beat a couple people to a bloody pulp but besides that he wasn't into killing anyone. He actually thought of trying to return to Fairy Tail but scraped the idea after remembering what happened that day.

Natsu went so deep in thought that he didn't see an iron pole coming straight for his face. It hit him head on, but Natsu barely moved. The attack did more to piss him off than actual damage.

"Gajeel. I wondered if you would remember what I did to you." Said Natsu as he grabbed the pole. He then yanked it hard forcing Gajeel toward him.

"But it seems, I have to give you a reminder. When facing your alpha." Said Natsu as Gajeel was mere feet away and coming in fast. Natsu then kicked him in the face sending him flying into another room.

"If you take a shot at the king, you better not miss! Mira he's yours now." Said Natsu as shocked Mira ran towards Gajeel.

" _Just what is he. He got hit with an iron pole and didn't even flinch. I'll have to rethink my plan after this."_ Thought Mira as she stood in front of the Iron dragon slayer. When she got there she saw that Gajeel was sitting on a pile of rubble and eating the metal that's was on the floor.

"Alpha, my ass. I'll show him." Said Gajeel to himself between chewing his meal as he pulled himself out the rubble.

"You'll have to beat me first, and after what you did to Jet and Droy, don't think I'll let you off as easy as Natsu did." Said Mira as she readied herself.

"So Salamander sent a chick to fight me. He must really be scared of me." Said Gajeel as he stood up.

"No you're just not worth my time. If you don't remember what I've done to you, I can show you what chaos can do." Said Natsu through the hole in the wall as two swords appeared in his hands. When Gajeel saw them, his face went pale and shook his head in defeat.

"No, I'll just fight the tramp here. I'll see you after Jose kicks your ass." Said Gajeel with a smirk.

"Whatever." Responded Natsu as he ran towards Jose as the swords disappeared.

Gajeel then felt a fist connect to his fist that sent him flying into a wall. As he looked up he saw Mirajane in her satin soul.

"Did you just call me a tramp?" Asked Mira as a devilish aura started to surround her.

"Yeah I did what you gonna do about it." Said Gajeel as he started to grow his iron scales. They then attacked each other where there fist collided in the middle. They began attacking each other with such speed a ferocity that the air itself was distorted from the strikes. After ten blows they jumped apart.

 **[Iron Dragon's Roar]** yelled Gajeel as his roar headed towards Mira.

 **[Demon Blast]** Mira yelled as a roar like blast erupted from her hands. When the two attacks met, they battled for control. The struggle ended in a stalemate when both attacks exploded creating a dust cloud. Gajeel, seeing his opportunity to attack, sent an iron pole toward her face. He felt it connect with flesh and gave a wicked grin. That grin turned into a look of pure horror as he saw Mira had caught it.

"Impressive. Not many could catch that attack. Seems salamander choose my opponent wisely. Too bad you still can't match me." Said Gajeel as he charged at Mira.

 **[Iron Dragon's Iron Fist]** yelled as Gajeel threw a punch made of iron at Mira who was barely able to dodge.

" _Did he just get faster."_ Thought Mira as she was on the retreat.

 **[Iron Dragon's Talon]** yelled Gajeel as he dropped his heel towards Mira's head. She was able to just roll out of the way of the attack. When the attack hit the floor, the floor completely gave out and crumbled.

" _why does it seem he is getting stronger."_ Thought Mira until she saw his mouth chewing.

"He's eating!" Yelled Mira out in realization.

"Got that right. You're in my domain and with all this food here you'll never be able to beat me." Said Gajeel as he started to laugh.

 **[Darkness stream]** yelled Mira as she sent streams of darkness at Gajeel. Gajeel stood there and took them head on. When they hit, they bounced off his dragon scaled chest.

"Going to need more than that to take down a dragon." Yelled Gajeel as he started to charge up an attack.

 **[Iron Dragon's annihilation fist]** yelled Gajeel as he punched the air where an iron fist that was the same size as Mira went towards her at break neck speeds. Mira took the hit head on and the explosion was massive.

"Hmm. You weren't so tough. I guess I'll go hit help Jose take on Salamander." Said Gajeel as he turned his back to Mira.

"Why would you do that, when our battle isn't even over." Said Mira who stood there unscathed in a new Takeover.

"What how are you still consci…" Started Gajeel until he was kneed in the gut by Mirajane who moved so fast it looked like she teleported. She then dropped an elbow toward the back of his head causing him to head towards the floor, but before he made contact with it Mira caught him with a hand that had a ball of darkness magic. She drove it into his chest sending him towards the wall. He hell to the ground with a hard thud.

"This is my **Satin soul:Halphas** and you stand no chance against it." Said Mira as she floated above Gajeel.

"Bull shit. I'll show you. I'll show your guild. I'll even show that asshole salamander that I'm the strongest dragon slayer out there. And I'll start by sending you into oblivion!" Yelled Gajeel as he started to munch on metal.

 **[Dragon slayer secret art: Roar of Oblivion]** yelled Gajeel as he sent a roar three times bigger than his normal one at Mira. Mira just put one hand toward the blast.

 **[Cosmic Beam]** yelled Mira as a she sent a beam that ate right through the **Roar** surprising Gajeel, who could only watch as the beam came towards him. When it hit it caused a massive explosion that shook the moving guild hall. When the dust cleared Gajeel was unconscious. Mirajane had won. Her takeover then ran out and she fell to the ground nearly unconscious.

" _Damn, I still need to work on that move. It still drains to much magic. I never thought I'd say this but Natsu I leave the rest to you"_ thought Mira as she passed out.

 **The final battle to decide the winner between phantom and Fairy Tail is about to begin. Next time on a Demonic Pressence, Natsu vs Jose. You don't want to miss it. Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also for those who are wondering where sol vs Elfman is, I'm not gonna do it since it'll go the same way it did in the manga or anime. Just think of Mira as a voice in his head than actually being there and boom you have the fight. So if you liked the chapter please follow favorite or review. If you didn't like the chapter please Review it can only make the story better in the long run. Well it's been Nightmare guys, later.**


End file.
